


Fathers and sons

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Bloodline [1]
Category: Robotech/Voltron (Comics), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Family Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Good Lotor (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Out of Character, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Redemption, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Lance was just a simple boy from Cuba: he had no special skills and was not distinguished from other paladins.At least, he believed it was so. After saving Allura from an explosion, his body changed, leaving him with the marks of a vanished race. But he is human, isnt'he?--------------------------------------He stopped thinking about it when he arrived at the hangar and found Shiro about to hit Lotor with a sword in front of the Black Lion."Shiro, stop!" Lance screamed.The other turned, and Lance saw that his eyes were yellow. Seeing Lance, Shiro dropped his sword, looking like he had seen a ghost.---------------------------------------Keith took a deep breath. He needed answers.He activated the computer. On the screen appeared the written Rebirth Project.He was schocked.----------------------------------------Shiro kicked him in the stomach, a muffled groan escaped his lips.The paladin raised his sword, ready to cut off Lance's head."This is your end.""No - Lance turned his bayard into a pistol - This is  your  end."------------------------------
Relationships: Haggar/Zarkon (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Lance's Mother (Voltron), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Bloodline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768357
Comments: 94
Kudos: 380
Collections: Alternate Universe Big Bang, Klance (Voltron), Voltron AUs





	1. Lance

_The woman looked at the baby in her harms with a look of total love. He was the most beautiful thing she ever seen: she was sure, at work she had seen hundreds of stars, none as beautiful as her son.  
_ _He had inherited her eyes. There was no trace of any traits of his father, and she thanked God for it._ _It would be difficult to explain to her parents why her child had elf ears or pink skin.  
_ **_Don't worry mom, his father is an alien. My baby is normal. Maybe. I'm not sure, my son is the first hybrid human-alien I have ever known.  
_ ** _It would be hilarious, but her mother wouldn't find it funny: would have thought that Helena was having a nervous breakdown or something like that.  
_ _"He is so cute, Helena - said her mama, sitting next to her - Have you already decided on the name?"  
_ _"His name is Lance. Lance McLain."_

"Lance!"   
His ears whistled. Allura was above him, frightened.   
That was supposed to be a control mission. Why had there been a breakdown?   
The paladin tried to sit up, but she stopped him.   
"Lance..."   
"Yes, that’s my name."   
She ignored his joke, "Can you hear me?"   
"Yes, I can. But your voice is strange"  
"Well, you shielded me with your body! How can you be alive?"  
He didn’t know. Lance also believed he would die. It was a necessary sacrifice: Allura was more important than him.   
"I don’t know."  
"You risked a lot! I must..."   
She interrupted and looked at him as if she was seeing him for the first time.  
"Lance, your face..."   
"What happened? Do I have a scar-like Shiro now?"   
"No, you aren’t injured."  
"Then why are you looking at me like I was a monster?" he asked.   
"You aren’t a monster, Lance. Just..."   
The paladin didn’t hear the end of the sentence. There was another explosion. This time, it was Allura who tried to protect him. Lance wasn’t sure, but he seemed to see a sort of shield above them. He close his eyes. He felt so tired...

_Miss Clara had proposed a special day to the class: Take your father to school. The initiative obliged children and parents to interact and talk about their jobs and life. It was also helpful to let the teacher rest for a day. All Lance's friends liked the idea, because they were happy to take their dads to school. Lance hated this initiative: he didn't have a dad. He had only his mama._   
_"Lance, are you okay? - she asked, looked at him worried as he tortured the vegetables on his plate - Why aren't you eating?"_   
_"I'm not hungry."_   
_"Honey, you are upset. I see it. What happened?"_   
_He answered, ” All my classmates will bring their dads tomorrow, but I can't. Where is my dad?"_   
_The woman sighed, ” Lance, we've already talked about it.”_   
_“You told me that dad is away. Why? - the kid bit his lip - Didn't he want me? Did he go away because of me? "_   
_"Oh, cariño, it's not your fault. Your father was forced to leave. Your dad promised me he would come back as soon as possible.”_   
_Lance asked, "When will he come back?"_   
_The mother responded, "You can't have an answer for everything, Lance. Sometimes you just have to be patient and wait. "_   
_"Waiting is boring!" the boy protested._   
_She smiled, "Mi amor for some people, it is worth the wait. You will understand when you grow up.”_

  
When Lance woke up, he was in his room, lying in bed. He felt sore. He tried to sit up, but his head was spinning.  
"Lance, you are awake! I was so worried!"   
"Coran?" the paladin asked, seeing the altean next to his bed.   
"How are you?"  
"I'm fine, I think. Why I'm not in the cryopod?"   
"The princess healed you - explained the councilor - She didn't want to put any more stress on your body. You risked a lot!"  
Lance lowered his head, "I'm sorry. I wanted to protect Allura."  
"I thank you for this - said Coran, helping him to sit on the bed - However, I don't want you to risk your life like this anymore! Voltron needs you!"  
Lance smiled. Coran seemed to be the only one to think so. The paladin started scratching his cheek.   
"Don't scratch yourself!"   
"I can't! Why my face itches?"   
Coran swallowed. He seemed to want to say something to him, but he didn't find the right words. 

"Well...it's complicated."  
Lance was worried.   
"Allura said that I wasn't injured!" he said, thinking that the itching was due to scars that were healing.   
"You aren't! But something changed in you."  
"What?"  
"Uhm...well..."   
Lance was impatient, so he got up and went to the bathroom. He petrified in front of the mirror: his hair was dark grey, and he had alteans marks on his cheeks.  
"That's not possible! - he said, touching his cheek - I'm dreaming."  
"You aren't dreaming, Lance - said Coran, stop on the bathroom room - Your appearance changed shortly after using your body to protect Allura. You probably didn't have enough energy to maintain your human appearance."  
"I'm human! Also, I have already been seriously injured on other occasions. Why hasn't it happened before?" pointed out Lance, remembered the first time he protected Coran.   
Coran explained, "Princess Allura thinks that the other times your body had not been worn out as in this case." 

"How can I have alteans marks, if Altea was destroyed 10,000 years ago?" the Cuban asked.   
He didn't want to be brusque, but it was forgivable if he was a little panicked. He was almost dead and awakened with the signs of a disappeared race.   
"Maybe, Altea still exists."  
"What?"  
" Keith found an Altean colony."  
"He found a...wait, how did you know?" 

"Keith contacted us. He briefly told us what he found out and that there was someone with whom we were to meet."   
Keith was alive. After months of having no news about him, the former paladin was finally about to return. Lance wasn't sure how to feel about it. He missed him because he was the only one who actually listen to Lance's idea, he took him seriously, and was a very great friend.   
Well, he was also cute. Yet, that wasn't the point. The point was that Keith found an altean colony. There were other alteans.   
"Coran, do you think one of these settlers may have found Earth?"   
"It's improbable."  
"Why?"  
"They were isolated and didn't have the necessary technology to build ships - revealed Coran - Moreover, the Galra kept them as prisoners. Nobody could leave the planet."   
"So, prince Lotor probably knew about the colony."  
"I don't know. Allura wants to ask him, but he is introuvable."   
"Yeah, it was predictable."   
"Yet, he wasn't with us when Keith contacted us - remembered Coran, thoughtful - So, he didn't know that the colony was found."   
" Where is he?"  
"He was talking with Shiro the last time I saw them."

The paladin had a bad feeling.  
" Please, don't tell me that also Shiro is disappeared."  
Coran seemed embarrassed. Lance moaned, " Why didn't you tell me before? Shiro could be in danger!"  
"The princess doesn't believe he's in danger."  
"She isn't objective! She liked Lotor! She believes he is a good guy!"  
"Princess Allura is objective! She knows what she is doing!"   
"Lotro tried to kill us! How..."   
The sound of the alarm cut him off. They were under attack. Almost without thinking, the paladin came out of the bathroom and grabbed his bayard.   
"Lance, you can't do anything!"  
"The others need me!"   
"You are still worn out! "  
"I'm fine!"  
"You could hurt yourself!"

Lance ignored him and ran away.   
He had a lot of thoughts: about Shiro, Lotor, and his marks. There was only one explanation about them, and he didn't like it.   
His father was an altean. Maybe, he was a settler, and somehow he had managed to escape from the Galra. Where was he now? Why he left his lover and son? Had the Galras found him?  
Impossible, they would enslave humanity in that case. What happened?   
He stopped thinking about it when he arrived at the hangar and found Shiro about to hit Lotor with a sword in front of the Black Lion.   
"Shiro, stop!" Lance screamed.   
The other turned, and Lance saw that his eyes were yellow. Seeing Lance, Shiro dropped his sword, looking like he had seen a ghost.  
"Honerva..." 

  
_Lance was sitting on the step outside the front door. He was waiting._ _The boy was unaware of the stomach cramps and the cold._  
 _He was stretching his neck, trying to see if anyone was coming._ _Around midnight, Veronica sat down next to him._  
 _"Lance, aren't you hungry?"_  
 _"I'm fine."_  
 _"You didn't have dinner."_  
 _He replied, "Mama said she would be back today. I want to have dinner with her."_  
 _"Lance..."_  
 _"Do you think she still likes cookies? She will be so hungry!"_  
 _"Lance..."_  
 _"I want to show her my grade in math! I got an A! She will be happy, isn't she?"_  
 _Veronica hugged him. Lance didn't understand why she did it._  
 _The hugs were for the kids. He was seven-years-old now!_  
 _She said, "I'm so sorry, Lance. She won't return."_

Shiro's confusion did not last long: he took up his sword and attacked Lance. Tha paladin barely dodged the first lunge.  
"Quiznack! What's wrong with you?!"  
Shiro didn't answer and attacked again, forcing Lance to turn his bayard into a sword.  
Shiro scoffed him, "You are pathetic! I haven't even started, and you're already shaking."  
" Dude, I almost died today! Give me a break" said Lance, ignoring the stabbing pain in his chest.   
Shiro tried to hit him again, but Lance fended off the lunge.   
" Give up, paladin. You can't fight with me!"  
"I can do this all day!"   
It was a lie, but Shiro didn't need to know.  
He laughed, " You are brave, paladin. However, courage won't be enough to defeat me."  
Shiro kicked him in the stomach, a muffled groan escaped his lips.  
The paladin raised his sword, ready to cut off Lance's head.  
"This is your end."  
"No - Lance turned his bayard into a pistol - This is _your_ end."   
Lance shot and hit him in the head, stunning him.   
"You...damned half-blood..."  
His friends arrived at that moment. Keith was with them. He had his sword drawn.  
Keith yelled, "Zarkon! Ger away from him!" 


	2. Keith

_The laboratory was abandoned. Everything was in disorder, with papers scattered around the room, broken glass on the ground, and machinery out of place. The Galras seemed to be in a hurry to leave._   
_Romelle sighed, "That's where they brought my brother. I found his body here."_   
_"I'm sorry."_   
_She wiped a tear, "Sometimes, I wonder what would have happened if I had taken his place."_   
_"You would have died."_   
_"Would my brother survive? With you, he would have been fine."_   
_"You can't know."_   
_"You are right, I can't know - she admitted - Yet, I can't stop thinking about it. I was a terrible older sister."_   
_"You couldn't know what the Galra would do," said Keith, feeling embarrassed. He wasn't good at consoling people. If Lance had been there, he would have known how to use better words to comfort her._   
_"I still feel guilty."_   
_"It's the survivor's guilt."_   
_"What?"_   
_"It's an expression that is used on my planet - explained Keith - You feel guilty because you survived. It's normal. But you can't live thinking you not deserve to be here. Your brother wouldn't have wanted you to torment yourself like this."_   
_Romelle smiled, "You are kind, Keith. I'm sorry, I wasted your time. I didn't bring you here to talk about my feelings. Here is something you need to see."_

Romelle looked around with her mouth open. It was a comic reaction.   
"Did you live here?" she asked.  
"Yes, Romelle. This is where Voltron's paladins live."  
"The Castle was a legend - she said - My mother recounted me stories about a sleeping princess waiting to be freed. Is she awake?"  
"Do you mean Allura? Yes, she is awake."  
"How do you find the castle?"   
"It's a long story," said Keith. He didn't want to talk.   
He was thoughtful. There were many things he had to talk to the team about. Many were not pleasant.  
Someone called him, "Keith! You are here! We missed you!"  
"Lance, I don't have time for this. Where is Allura?"  
"Wow, Keith. You're so busy you don't even realize who you're talking to, " said Pidge.   
He stopped and turned: Pidge and Hunk had come to greet him. Not Lance.  
Keith frowned, "Where is Lance?"   
"Are you interested in Lance? I thought you didn't have time," pointed out Pidge, critical.   
"He is in his room - answered Hunk ignoring his friend's bitterness - Allura doesn't want us to bother him. He almost died to protect her."  
"What?!"   
Pidge explained, " There was an accident during a mission. Allura was in danger, so Lance protected her with his body."  
"Why isn't he in a cryopod?"  
"The princess didn't want to put his body under stress. She healed him."  
"How can cryopod put his body under stress?"  
Pidge shrugged, "I don't know. She didn't tell us much."  
Keith wanted to know more when Hunk, noticing Romelle, said, "Are you Romelle? Keith told us about you. I'm Hunk. Nice to meet you."  
"Hi, Hunk - she smiled at him - Are you the yellow paladin, right?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"I'm Pidge. I'm the smart one and the pilot of the Green Lion."   
"Oh...hi. Where is the princess?" asked Romelle.  
"Maybe she found Shiro and Lotor," replied Pidge.   
Romelle said," Is she alone with that monster?!"  
"Well, Lotor isn't that bad..."   
Keith said, " She isn't talking about Lotor."   
"What?"  
"The monster is Shiro." 

_Keith was in front of a sort of cryopod. The glass was broken, and there were the remains of a strange liquid at its base._   
_"What is this?" he asked._   
_"I thought it was another vital energy extractor - Romelle explained - But it was different. There was no one inside. I didn't give it much importance. Then, I found the others..."_   
_"There are others?"_   
_She nodded, “There are more tubes down that hallway, Keith. I was sick when I found them."_   
_"Them?"_   
_"I'll show you."_

Allura was sitting in front of the computer. Before they arrived, she was checking the data of her mission with Lance.   
Keith had revealed what he had discovered, sometimes interrupted by Romelle. When he finished, Allura said, "Keith, this is impossible. I have never heard of someone capable of doing such a thing. Even Haggar..."  
She hesitated. Zarkon's witch had already tried to steal her body.   
Haggar may have conceived such a plan to save Zarkon.   
Romelle said, "Princess Allura, I assure you that he has told the truth. I saw the tubes. My brothers and the others were killed for _this._ " 

"This is crazy - said Pidge - Yet, It's an ingenious plan."  
"Pidge!"  
"Well, none of us suspected anything - explained the green paladin - The Black Lion let himself be guided by _him_. Haggar is insane, but she is a damn genius."   
"I don't understand - said Hunk - If Shiro...If he is not really himself...why didn't he try to kill us? We are his enemies."  
"Maybe he believes he is really Shiro - Allura suggested - Perhaps, Haggar also gave him his memories. She needed to make everything more credible. Not even the witch could imagine that this would only confuse him."  
Keith clenched his fists.   
He had looked for Shiro so much. It had been his purpose to save him. Knowing that it had all been useless made him angry. 

"Shiro was acting strange - Pidge considered - We thought it was because of post-traumatic stress. He yelled at Lance, ran away with Lotor..."  
"Lance said he seemed another person - sighed Hunk - We didn't listen to him."  
"Not even Lance could imagine this."  
"This is a mess," the yellow paladin complained.   
"We don't have time to lament - said the princess - We have to find Lotor. He is in danger."  
"We don't even know if they are together!"  
"You are right, Pidge. However..."

The alarm went off. Someone was trying to force the hangar entrance.  
"I think I know where he is..." 

_Keith vomited. That was the first time in years. From what he saw, each tube had a small screen showing a heartbeat, brain activity, and other important medical information._   
_It wasn't the worst part. Inside the tubes were dead Shiro's clones._   
_There were at least thirty of them._   
_"They are all dead?"_   
_"It would seem so. Vital data doesn't emerge from the screens."_   
_"The Galra killed them?"_   
_"I don't know - said Romelle - Maybe they are failed experiments. Some of them ... some of them are malformed."_   
_Only one of the clones had been completed._   
_This involved scenarios that Keith didn't want to consider. What if they didn't save the real Shiro? In that case, where was Shiro? Was he alive?_   
_"Keith, there is a computer here! - Romelle said, approaching a computer near one of the tubes - Can you use it? It looks like galra's technology"_   
_"Give me a minute..."_   
_"Of course."_   
_Keith took a deep breath. He needed answers._   
_He activated the computer. On the screen appeared the written Rebirth Project._   
_He was schocked._   
_"Keith..."_   
_" Please, don't say anything. I need...I need time."_

Keith came to the hangar with his sword drawn. He was ready to fight. He didn't expect to see Lance here, with the shotgun pointed at Shiro. _No, not Shiro._  
He knew the truth. On the computer, there were all the data relating to the _Rebirth Project_. Haggar did it. Her plan was to create a Shiro's clone where she would put Zarkon's life energy. Zarkon would be resurrected and could have taken the Black Lion.  
The witch had needed a lot of energy, and she had obtained it from the alteans.  
Keith didn't know where she was now. He hoped that the effort had killed her.  
He yelled, "Zarkon! Ger away from him!"   
The universe will soon be free. He will kill Zarkon, and there will be no possibility of resurrection for him. _Not again._

"Wait...Zarkon?!" asked Lance in shock.  
" Yes, he...why have you altean marks?"  
" I don't know - Lance revealed, scratching his cheek embarrassed - But now it's not important! I thought Zarkon was dead!"  
" Haggar brought him back to life."  
" Did she use Shiro's body?!"  
" No...that's a clone."  
" What?!"  
" Lance, that's not the moment for explanation. Do you want to help me send him back or do I have to do it all?"  
Lance loaded the gun, "You already know my answer."


	3. Lotor

_"Why are you here?"_  
_" I'm monitoring for enemy ships."_  
_It was a reasonable answer: the Black Paladin had to be always vigilant, and control everything for the good of the team._  
_It was stranger that Lotor was there, but he had a strange feeling that had kept him awake. He felt a sinister presence._  
_Not for the first time, he had seemed to sense his father's presence. It was impossible, Zarkon was dead, and Lotor didn't believe in ghosts. Moreover, it was an energetic signature that appeared intermittently._  
_So, he thought it was just suggestions. Yet, his presence was oppressive in the air, like a dark mantle that oppressed everything. He had decided to investigate: Lotor had to do it, to get rid of the doubt, and stop being afraid._  
_If Zarkon was alive, he was in danger, because his father would kill him, eliminating a problem. He scoured the castle, looking for traces of the energy he felt. His search had led him to the cockpit, where he had found the Black Paladin. He was in front of a map and seemed to be looking for something._  
_" This area is free from Galra - said the prince - There are no risk of attacks. "_  
_"One must always be scrupulous. You never know when the next attack will be."_  
_Lotor nodded, "You are right. Did you find something suspicious?"_  
_"Not yet."_  
_The Black Paladin was busy, so Lotor was about to leave when he felt that energy again. He petrified. It came from the Black Paladin._

"Lotor!"   
Allura rushed to him, taking him by the shoulders. He moaned.   
"How are you?"   
"It could have been worse - replied to her - I'm still alive."   
Allura said, "You were lucky. Lance arrived just in time."   
"Lance?"   
"The Red Paladin - specified the princess - He fought against Sh...Zarkon, before our arrival."   
It was unexpected: from what he had observed, the new Red Paladin wasn't as versed in combat as his predecessor. He was brave, but not a fighter.   
Watching him now, as he fought alongside the previous Red Paladin, Lotor began to think that perhaps he had been wrong. The two moved in perfect synchrony, covering their respective weak sides.  
Zarkon was in a hard place, even though he was physically stronger. The two were much faster than he was. In passing, he noticed the marks on the face of the Red Paladin.  
He was an altean.  
"How do you know he's not the real Black Paladin?" he asked.   
"Romelle and Keith told us."   
"Who is Romelle?"   
"That's me - said a young altean woman, next to the princess - It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness. My mother used to tell great things about you."  
"You are a settler," he said, surprised.   
He hadn't visited the colony for years. It was better: in that way, he would have avoided the temptation to use the energy that the colonists had. He had only done it once, centuries before. He had felt bad. Lotor wasn't sure if it was because of guilt or a rejection crisis, but he didn't want to repeat the experience anymore.   
"Yes, I'm a settler. You saved my people."   
"It was centuries ago. Why are you here?"   
"Keith found me and helped me. My people..."  
She hesitated. A flash of pain crossed her gaze.  
"The Galra found the colony, - said Allura, trying to help her - Haggar used the settlers to resurrect Zarkon."  
"She cloned the real Black Paladin, and put the vital essence of Zarkon into the clone - continued Romelle - He wanted to get him the Black Lion."  
"It was an incomplete process. For this reason, we haven't noticed before."   
Lotor said, "I suspected such a reason. Now I have found out who he is, and only because Zarkon's energy signature has taken over. It was..."   
The castle shook: a gravitational beam had blocked them.   
"They are here..." 

_"You felt it, didn't you? At least you can do this."_  
_Lotor recognized that voice. He had grown up hearing that voice blame him for not being strong enough, enough Galra, powerful enough. He hoped never to hear it again._  
_"Father..."_  
_He smiled, "Hi, son. I see that you have settled in well with our enemies."_  
_"The Paladins are no longer my enemies."_  
_"It was a wise decision: you could have used them to take the throne. It didn't go as you expected, though."_  
_"You tried to help me, " he pointed out._  
_The other shrugged, "I wasn't in me. Haggar has done something never attempted before, and there may be side effects."_  
_"The witch is still alive?"_  
_"Yes, she is. Be respectful, son. She is powerful."_  
_"You've always respected the power of everything else."_  
_"She is more than that."_  
_"Why do you trust her?"_  
_"She deserves my trust."_  
_Much more than you, it was implied. Zarkon preferred a stranger than his own son. He hated it. He hated that woman and wished she was dead. Maybe his father would have felt some emotion like that. Lotor noticed points on the map._  
_Also, Zarkon did it. He smiled._  
_"They immediately received the signal. Sendark had to be close."_  
_"What did you do?"_  
_"You already know the answer."_  
_Lotor tried to take the controls, but his father punched him in the face. He fell to the ground. "It's too late, son. I go now. My lion is waiting for me."_  
_**You won't get away.**_

In less than two minutes, they were surrounded by the Galras. They were outnumbered: they couldn't fight against all of them. Some warriors faced Zarkon, protecting him from the Red Paladin and his companion.   
"Damn, you..."  
"Don't make that face, half-blood. You fought well. Unfortunately for you, it wasn't enough." The boy drew his sword, tending to attack it. The Red Paladin stopped him.   
"Lance, what..."  
"They will kill you."   
He was obviously in conflict, but he stayed. He knew that every rash move would cost him his life.   
The Galras made Sendark pass. Pidge shot him homicidal looks.   
He knelt in front of Zarkon, "Your highness, I am happy to see you again. The Empire needed your guide."   
"You knew it, yet you tried to take my place."  
"I did it to keep your emoire united. There could be no power vacuum."  
"I appreciate what you've done."   
Sendark looked visibly relieved. Zarkon come in front of him, while his soldiers blocked Lance and the other.   
"You have been a faithful servant, Sendark. For this, I will reward you. I nominate you, my heir. Get up."   
Sendark obeyed. Zarkon put a hand on his shoulder, " You have always been faithful, general. Not to me, but the Empire. You desperately wanted this position, didn't you?"  
"I..."   
"I know you tried to prevent my return. You thwarted Haggar. If I'm alive, it's only because of her. For this reason, I will give her everything she wants. While to you, traitor... "   
He stabbed him in the stomach, piercing him from side to side. Sendark gasped, blood poured out of his mouth.  
"For traitors, there is only death."

He drew the sword from him. Sendark's body fell to the ground with a fall.   
Zarkon wiped the blood from the sword and ordered, "Bring the paladins to the ship. The Lions will stay here. My son will have a cell just for him, along with the Red Paladin."   
Keith stepped forward, "You won't touch him."  
"Keith..."   
"These aren't matters that concern you, half-blood."  
"Yes, he is..."   
He didn't finish the sentence, Lance put a hand on his arm. He shook his head. Keith seemed to have swallowed something disgusting.  
"You aren't serious."   
"I am."   
"Idiot! You don't know..."  
"Trust me, Keith. I will be fine."   
He didn't seem to believe him, but he remained silent. There was no space for protests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thanks starysky205, you are a great beta.


	4. Keith

_Krolia didn't seem surprised when he told her about the clones.  
_ _She sighed, " So, this is the witch's plan. It's very risky, a clone is very unstable, and_ _put the vital essence of another living being involves a lot of energy. How many clones have you found?"  
_ _"We found about thirty tubes - answered Keith - They were dead. Do you think it's because of Haggar's magic or because they were imperfect?"  
_ _"It could be both. Science and magic don't fuse well together."  
_ _"You said that clones are unstable. Does this mean that Zarkon could die at any moment?"  
_ _He hoped that, because the thought that someone was using Shiro's body to harm his friends was unbearable. The fact that Zarkon was in that body made things worse.  
_ _"It could happen, but I'm not sure. Nobody has ever managed to bring someone back to life by having another body occupied. I don't know what the consequences might be."  
_ _"Consequences?"  
_ _"Do you think that returning to life doesn't leave a mark? Soul, body, mind...they change. You don't come back fully."  
_ _"So, he is more like a walking dead."  
_ _"A walking dead is simpler to kill."  
_ _"Obviously, it is foolish of me to believe that, for once, things could be easy."  
_ _"If it can console you, that body is likely to have a rejection crisis."  
_ _"Haggar could do another one for him."  
_ _"Unless she's dead - Krolia pointed out - She used all the colonists' energy for Zarkon. She probably didn't have any left for her."  
_ _It would be better so. Unfortunately, Keith had a feeling that the witch was still alive._

The cell was large. The walls were high and looming, as if they were inside a box held by an overly anxious child. Keith was concerned: he didn't have his blade, had no plan, and the worst part was that Lance was not with him but with _Zarkon.  
_ Knowing that Lance was at the mercy of that monster made him angry.   
He had grown, he had become more powerful, but it wasn't enough: Keith couldn't protect his friends. He walked through the cell, his head full of thoughts.   
_Why Zarkon wanted Lance? He is just a human. Well, maybe he is not entirely human, but here are Allura and Romelle. They are full alteans. If he wanted more energy...no, it couldn't be this the reason. There is something else. What?  
_ Pidge said, "Damn it, Keith. Stop. You are making my head spin."   
"Someone has to figure out how to get out of here."   
"How?"   
"I'm thinking about it."   
"Well, hurry up. I don't want to end up like Sendark."  
"You are the genius here. Do you have any suggestions?"   
She frowned, "Do you see any technological device here? No, so I can't do anything."   
"Maybe there is a secret passage, " said dubiously Hunk, while Pidge rolled her eyes.  
"Seriously? I would have expected a stupid idea from Lance, not you."  
"I'm trying to help."   
"And Lance isn't stupid," said as well Keith.   
"He is annoying, not stupid. Moreover..."   
The green paladin looked thoughtful, "How could he have alteans marks? Does his family descend from the alteans?"  
"Maybe his father..."  
Everyone stared at Hunk.   
The paladin stirred under the attention," Yes, Lance...uhm...his father...I don't think I have to say it..."   
"Why are you talking about Lance's father?" asked Allura.  
"Lance may have inherited the altean's genes from him."  
"Diego Mcclain didn't seem like an alien to me - said Pidge - Yet, I saw him only when he came with his wife to meet up with Lance. I don't remember him very well."  
Hunk swallowed uneasily, "Uhm...Diego isn't his biological father."   
"What?"   
Hunk explained, "Lance was adopted by his mother's family. When he was seven, his mother died after an incident, and they took him. He never met his biological father." 

_Keith destroyed the laboratory. It was for Romelle, but also for him: he wanted to raze that place, along with all its contents._ _Krolia looked at him without comment. It seemed to him that she was judging him.  
_ _He felt uncomfortable, like he was doing something wrong. Keith tried to get rid of that feeling but with little success.  
_ _Was that the feeling the others felt with their parents? It was unpleasant.  
_ _"Good - she said at one point - They won't be able to recover the data."  
_ _"Maybe they backed up the data before I came."  
_ _"They didn't have the time."  
_ _"What if they had the time to do it?"  
_ _"Well...destroying this place still makes you feel good. Therefore it is not entirely useless."  
_ _"How..."  
_ _"I noticed your gaze. It's the same I had when I destroyed something. It must be a family thing."  
_ **_Family._ ** _Said by her, it seemed a strange word. But it felt right._

Nobody said anything after Hunk's revelation. That new piece of information seemed out of place.   
Keith would never have thought of sharing so much with Lance, and he felt stupid for not having understood it before. In his defense, it was difficult to understand, since Lance **had** a family, unlike Keith, who remained alone after his father's death because nobody wanted him.  
How could he have imagined that Lance too was an orphan?   
Pidge said, "So his father could have been an alien. Maybe an altean. How is it possible?"  
Coran smoothed his mustache," When two people love each other..."  
" I wasn't referring to the Talk! - Pidge interrupted him - I wondered how Lance's father might have been an altean when settlers could not leave their planet."   
"Maybe someone did it."  
Romelle said," No, it's impossible. Also, I would know. It was certainly not something that went unnoticed."   
"So, unless Coran woke up about seventeen years ago..."  
The gaze of the green paladin stared. She had just had an intuition.  
"We **know** someone with altean blood that was neither in a secular sleep nor stuck on a planet."  
Hunk said, "Who?"  
"Come on. It's simple! He is..."   
The cell door opened. Keith bit his lip, thinking it was Zarkon who came to see his prisoners.   
Instead, Acxa entered. Behind her was Krolia.   
"Mom?"  
"Mom?!"  
"That's not the moment, Hunk."   
"It was difficult to find you - Krolia said - Fortunately, I was helped."  
"By _her_?" asked Pidge, indicating Acxa.  
"Since when are you a traitor?"  
She responded, "I'm not a traitor. My loyalty is to Prince Lotor, not his father. I'm here to free him. It was a coincidence to meet her and then find you first."   
"We are very fortunate."   
"Are you here alone?" asked Keith.   
"No, Ezor and Zethrid are with me too."   
"How did you know that Lotor had been captured?"   
"We have intercepted the radio conversations of some generals.   
They all hope that Zarkon will make his son an example of how the Emperor should never be betrayed because they want to be appointed Zarkon'e heir. "  
"Ambitious, " commented Pidge.  
"Zarkon won't kill Lotor. Haggar didn't want it."  
"Haggar? Is she still alive?"   
Keith clenched his fists and had to fight the urge to hit someone.   
He had sensed that the woman was not dead, but knowing that he was right had left a bad taste in his mouth.   
"It seems so - Acxa replied to the green paladin - Zarkon always listens to her. This will save us time. We can save the prince."  
"We must first recover our weapons - said Pidge - And we must turn off the gravitational beam they used to capture the castle."  
"We don't have time for this. We..."  
"We will separate - Keith participated - I will go with Acxa and Allura to free Lance and Lotor. You will follow my mother to find our weapons and sabotage the ship's system. Do you have any questions?"

"Nope."

"Perfect. Acxa, lead the way. "


	5. Pidge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Trigger Warning

_Katie was looking curious at her brother while he was working on his computer._ _She was twelve years old, but was much smarter than average and had a vague idea of what Matt was working on. A microchip. It looked like a microchip, but she could not see the screen well._ _She wanted to know.  
_ _Katie leaned on Matt's shoulder, "What are you working on?"  
_ _Her brother jumped in fright, "Katie! Warn next time. You gave me a heart attack!"  
_ _She rolled her eyes.  
_ _"It's not my fault if you don't pay attention. I've been here for ten minutes. "  
_ _"Ten minutes? Really?"  
_ _"You didn't notice me - she explained - You were busy with your work. Is it a microchip?"  
_ _"Not exactly. How much do you know about genetic engineering?"_

The ship was a labyrinth of corridors. It was thanks to Krolia if they could orient themselves, otherwise the Paladins would always return to the starting point. They hadn't met much resistance, most of the soldiers, according to Krolia, were on the other side of the ship, watching over Zarkon. It was logic: the Emperor had just come back to life, and had to deal with generals eager for his position. He didn't want to show weakness, not with them. Probably, Haggar was with him. The witch was his shadow.   
Pidge felt uncomfortable thinking about Zarkon in _Shiro's body_ .   
It seemed to her a violence to appropriate another person's body. Haggar's plan was smart, but it was twisted. She had accomplished a dual purpose by bringing Zarkon back and giving him the chance to fly the Black Lion.  
The green paladin couldn't explain to herself how the Lion had left _Zarkon_ to drive him. How had he not noticed he wasn't Shiro?   
She had always suspected that the Lion's judgment wasn't the best, and this proved that she was right. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a soldier Galra trying to hit Hunk.   
"Hunk, watch out!"  
Hunk managed to dodge the attack just in time.   
The soldier tried to attack again, but Krolia was faster and hit him in the back.  
She raised an eyebrow, "Nobody taught you the basics of self-defense?"  
"We are unarmed," protested Pidge.  
"So?"  
She watched them as Keith did when they weren't doing well during training. Now Pidge understood where Keith got it. She was really Keith's mom. They looked alike if you didn't consider yellow eyes and purple skin.   
_Lance didn't look like his father...  
_ "We have to go - said Krolia - Others will come. By now, they will have noticed your escape."   
As if they had been drawn to her words, a handful of Galras arrived.   
"Damn it! Shouldn't they be with Zarkon?" Pidge asked, starting to run.   
"I hope Keith and the others are having fewer problems than we are," said Hunk.   
They ran into another group of soldiers. Krolia stopped, looking ready to fight.  
There are too many enemies! Nobody could face so many soldiers alone! Keith had also inherited his recklessness from his mother!   
Pidge looked around, looking for a refuge.   
She noticed a door, but only a Galra could open it.  
"Krolia! Here! Open the door!"  
Krolia did it, and they entered immediately.   
Helped by her, Pidge entered a series of codes to make entry impossible for anyone. It was simple.   
"Ok, now..."  
"Guys..."  
"Not now, Hunk."  
"Pidge, you must see this."   
She turned and stifled a scream of horror.   
There were a dozen of tubes with _Shiro's clones._

_"You don't deal with genetic engineering," said Katie.  
_ _"No, I don't. In fact, I take care of the technological part. The microchip is my idea."  
_ _"Ok, but what does it do?"  
_ _"It will contain modified DNA."  
_ _"What?"  
_ _"Promise me first that you won't talk to anyone about this - he asked - This project is Top Secret. Dad didn't want me to participate."  
_ _"I promise."  
_ _"Good girl. What do you think about Capitan America?"  
_ _"Iron Man is better."  
_ _"Ok, he is better. But what would you think of an army made up of soldiers capable of doing the same things as Steve Rogers?"  
_ _Katie thought about it, "It would be an invincible army."  
_ _"That's what Iverson wants."  
_ _"We aren't in a comic book."  
_ _"In fact, we don't have a Super Soldier's serum. But we have the best genetic engineers in the world. They will take DNA samples, modify it, make improvements, and then put it in the microchip I am creating. The doctors will put them in the soldiers' bodies. They will be stronger, smarter, faster, and..."  
_ _"They will be puppets in the hands of Iverson," she said.  
_ _"What?"_

"It's like the lab on my planet - said Romelle, looked at the tubes -There were more of them."  
Hunk kept away from the tubes, and seemed about to vomit. Furthermore, Pidge studied them carefully. She read the data. They were all alive, but asleep.   
"What are they doing here? - asked Hunk - Zarkon already has a new body!"   
"These are replacement bodies - replied Krolia, frowned - If anything happens to him, the witch will have the chance to bring him back to life again."  
"It's...oh my God...he will be immortal. Ok, Zarkon has been alive for ten thousand years, but we knew he could be killed. It was our hope. But with a supply of replacement bodies..."   
Hunk was out of his mind.   
Pidge didn't want to scold him. Having a potentially immortal enemy wasn't ideal. She wondered what the consequences of repeatedly returning to life could be, continuing for eternity. Nobody could remain lucid.  
She touched the surface of the tube. Inside, Shiro seemed to sleep peacefully. _They weren't Shiro. They had is DNA, but they weren't him.  
_ "We have to destroy the clones," said Krolia without batting an eyelid.  
Hunk looked at her shocked.   
"What?"   
"We can't allow Zarkon to have such a weapon at his disposal," she explained, using the same tone as someone talking to a child.   
"They are alive - said Hunk - We can't kill Shiro!"   
"They aren't Shiro," participated Pidge.   
"It seems to me so!"   
"They are clones. Not Shiro."  
"So? They are still alive. We can't kill them. Moreover, it would be useless. Haggar will make others."  
"It takes a lot of energy to make clones - said Krolia - It's not only science, but it is also magic."   
"She has already consumed my people to make them - said Romelle - It's impossible to find more energy in a short time. If we destroy them, Haggar will only have DNA to make other clones, but not the necessary means."  
"If we _kill_ them - Hunk remembered to her - They are person, not objects."  
"They are clones."  
"It does not mean that they aren't living beings!" 

_"Matt, you are talking about turning people into puppets. Do you realize it?"  
_ _Matt shook his head, "No, it's not like this. We want to make these soldiers stronger, reduce risk, and..."  
_ _"Matt, you are a scientist. But think what Iverson would do with it._ _He would control the soldiers and make them unable to disobey."  
_ _"I never said that these people will be controlled."  
_ _"You can't know. You only participate in a part of the project."  
_ _Her brother seemed about to protest, but stopped. He knew that his sister was right.  
"My invention isn't bad, Katie."  
"You have good intentions, Matt. But you can't control the use Iverson will make of it."  
  
_

Pidge sighed. The problem was complex. She knew they were living things, she was reading the data. Maybe the clones had a conscience, or they were soulless dolls waiting for Haggar to use them. She didn't know. She knew that Krolia was right, they were weapons. Any discussion was futile about it. They had been created with a single purpose: save Zarkon.   
With this awareness, there was only one choice to make.  
"I'll do it - she said, interrupting the others - They will die without feeling pain."  
"Pidge!"  
"That's the only way!"  
"No, it isn't! We could save them!"  
"How? Do you want to bring them all with us? Do you realize that it's ridiculous?"  
"No, it isn't. If Lance were here, he would say I'm right."  
"Lance isn't here - Pidge said - You are in the minority, Hunk. Even Coron is agreed with me!"  
"They aren't our enemies! They are peoples who Zarkon wants to use for his purposes."  
"Clones aren't peoples, Hunk. They are a problem and we have to solve it."  
The green paladin ignored Hunk's objections, and noticed another row of tubes, behind the first row.   
They weren't Shiro clones. They were _Allura's_ clones.   
"I think to know how Haggar is still alive - she said - She has a new body."


	6. Lotor

_The prince didn't remember his mother. Servants said that she died a few years after his birth, and from that moment, his Royal Highness had changed. Father became crueler to his subjects and allies, causing King Alfor of Altea to worry._  
_Once Lotor had heard them arguing. He didn't understand what they were saying, though they both seemed very angry. His nanny immediately took him away before the adults noticed his presence. Lotor liked king Alfor, he smiled a lot and was very kind. The prince had seen him a few times, looking out of his bedroom window._  
_King Alfor treated everyone with extreme courtesy, and smiled as if he were happy to come and see them, even if the reasons for his visits weren't pleasant. He wasn't like Father. Lotor didn't know Father very well. The king was always closed in his rooms or in some meeting with his generals. Father didn't have any time for him._  
_Actually, the truth was more cruel._

  
The cell was barely large to contain two people. It was clear that Zarkon hadn't planned on another prisoner to keep with him. The Red Paladin was a surprise even for him. Why had Zarkon imprisoned him with Lotor? It wasn't because the paladin was half-altean, there were three altean pureblood in the ship, but Zarkon had ignored them. He wasn't as strong as the previous Red Paladin, who fought against the Emperor and survived. Lotor would have expected Zarkon to imprison him with the half-galra, not with this person who, apart from the title of the paladin, had no exceptional abilities.   
"Do you have a plan?" asked the paladin. He had finally grown tired of going around the cell. Lotor was almost sure that he would have strangled him if the paladin hadn't stopped moving. "Not yet."   
"Hurry up, because I'm pretty sure Zarkon wants to kill us. - he said, leaning over to look beyond the bars of the cell - I see few guards. I am almost disappointed. Zarkon must be pretty sure that we won't be able to escape to keep so few men here."   
Lotor replied, "Zarkon is sure because he knows that it's impossible to escape from here. There are no secret passages, the doors open only from the outside. Unless someone helps us, we're stuck."   
The paladin's face lit up, "So, if anyone opens this door..."   
"Nobody will - said the prince - The other paladins are far away, and here I have no one who is faithful to me."   
The bitterness with which he had said it was familiar. It was a feeling he had lived with for years.  
"What about your generals?" asked the boy.  
"I doubt that they will find me."   
The paladin bit his lips," Well, are you half-altean, aren't you? You should be able to change your appearance like Allura. If you took on the shape of one of those guards, you could pretend that the prince deceived you and that you need help. They open the door and I surprise them from behind."   
Lotor reflected about it. It was a risky plan, but in theory, it could work. However, there was a problem.   
"I can't."   
"You know it or..."  
"I can't because I have broken ribs and I can't concentrate enough to change my appearance - answered Lotor - But you could do it."   
The paladin looked at him in shock, "What?"   
"You must have done it before. You managed to hide your marks for a long time."   
The boy snorted, "Dude, I don't even know how I did it. Until a few hours ago, I thought I was completely human."   
"It's our only chance to escape from here," the prince said. The Red Paladin thought about it for a long time, frowning. Ezor said that he also did this when he wasn't convinced of something. Lotor always needed to think carefully about his actions before acting. Suddenly the paladin said, "Ok, prince. Teach me." 

  
_However large, a palace couldn't silence everyone. Rumors were circulating among the servants, the guards, the generals. At first, they hadn't come to him, perhaps out of delicacy. The prince was still a child. The servants paid attention to what they said when they noticed that Lotor was nearby. But in the end, the rumors got to him too. Lotor was eight years old when he heard the confidences of some washerwomen._

_"Lord Zarkon hates his son."_  
_"Why?"_  
_"He is a half-blood! He isn't pure!"_  
_"It's because of his mother! She was an altean!"_  
_"Shut up. If king Zarkon hears you..."_  
_"Yeah, nobody can talk about her."_  
_"I don't understand why he keeps his son with him if he hates him so much."_  
_"Who knows?"_

  
It took some time, but in the end, the paladin managed to change at least the features of the face. It was still too early to dwell on the details, but the boy had talent, one day he will be able to learn. They had to get out of there first.  
"Do you remember what to do?" asked Lotor.   
The paladin's armor was too tight for him, but if they wanted the play to work, they had to be convincing. This meant exchanging armor to make the play more credible.  
The paladin nodded," While I draw the attention of the guards, you hide next to me. As soon as the doors open, you will overwhelm them."   
"Be convincing," Lotor advised him.   
"Of course."  
He began to scream and shake the bars. After a few moments, a guard came. "Who are you? Where are the prisoners?"  
"They tricked me! - the paladin complained - It was my watchtower when the prince asked me for water. I refused, but he insisted. I was leaving when I heard strange noises from the cell. I thought something suspicious was going on, so I went inside. The prince took advantage of my distraction to steal my keys and lock me here!"   
The Galra looked at him suspiciously, " Did you say it was your guard duty?"   
"Yeah!"   
"I've never seen you before."   
"I'm new. My superior didn't think I was good enough to be trusted to the security of the Emperor."   
_He is a good liar,_ Lotor recognized.   
The paladin was almost as good as he was. Despite the unexpected question, he had managed to find a reasonable excuse immediately. The Galra swore. He had believed him.  
"So, could you help me?"   
The Galra replied," I should make you stay here! Do you realize what you've done?"   
"I'm sorry!"   
"I go to your supervisor and..."  
"We don't have time! - the paladin interrupted him - I saw where they went! If we don't hurry, they'll reach the other prisoners!"  
The guard seemed undecided about what to do. It was clear that he was not used to making Important decisions. The Red Paladin understood this and manipulated that weakness of his. It was quite impressive.  
In the end, the Galra said," I'll get you out, and I hope for you that you really know where they went!"   
The paladin smiled, "Don't worry, we will find them soon."

_As Lotor grew older, it became evident how much his father hated him. The king didn't praise his son's achievements and was fierce for his small mistakes. Father never looked him in the face, as if his mere sight disgusted him. The generals mocked him, and the king did nothing to make them stop. Sometimes he encouraged them. At first, the prince had thought it was his fault. He was a half-blood, so he wasn't as powerful or skilled as the real Galra. So, Lotor began to train and study more than before, seeking the approval of his father. It wasn't enough._

It was easy. Lotor had made the guard unconscious, and the paladin had stolen his weapon. It was a sword, but he didn't seem to have a problem using it.  
"It's heavier than mine, but it should be fine for a while."  
Lotor asked, "Since when do you use a sword?"   
"For a short time, " he replied.  
"Let's go before someone comes."  
"I know where to go - said the prince - Follow me."   
The paladin said no more, and the two started running. They had no difficulty, there were only a few soldiers that the Red Paladin immediately knocked out. The race had made him lose focus, and he had returned to his appearance. Not the human look, but the altean's features. The altean's DNA had to be predominant. 

They were about to leave that area of the ship, but someone was standing in front of the door and blocking their escape route.   
"Allura?" said the paladin in confusion.   
The woman smiled, "No, I'm not the princess. However, I guess you both would have preferred her right now."   
Lotor stiffened. He knew that voice.   
"Haggar!"   
"Hi, my prince - the witch greeted him - You're lucky I got here before your father. So, we will be able to resolve things without resorting to violence."  
The prince scoffed, "Why should I believe you?"  
"Because I believe that families must be united - she replied - And I would like my son and _grandson_ to stay by my side when I become Empress of the Universe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to starysky205, you are a great beta.


	7. Pidge

_"I hate it!" said Pidge, closing the computer in a huff.  
_ _It was the beginning of their space adventure, the group still pretended that she was a boy - except for Lance - and Pidge was trying to bond with the Green Lion. Green was less stubborn than Red, but less friendly than Blue. Green didn’t trust her at first, but they managed to find something in common. Unfortunately, the druid attack had messed up the Green Lion, and Pidge was unable to figure out how to repair the lion.  
_ _Blue had also been attacked, but had not received any damage.  
_ _Why didn't her lion recover? What was she doing wrong?  
_ _"What do you hate?"  
_ _Pidge jumped in fright. The paladin though she was alone in the hangar. Immediately, the thought went to possible enemies remained after the attack of Sendark, and she was without her bayard, alone and...  
_ _She calmed down as soon as she saw Allura at the entrance to the hangar. Damn, Pidge was becoming paranoid._ _She was on edge because of her lack of sleep.  
_ _“Pidge?”  
_ _“Mh?”  
_ _"What do you hate?"  
_ _"Magic."_

They worked in silence while Krolia and Hunk were on guard at the door, making sure no one forced entry. Pidge worked on the tubes, helped by Romelle and Coran. There were a dozen, between Allura and Shiro clones. She felt sick.   
The clones were empty bodies, dolls waiting to be used. There were vital signs on the tube screens, but on balance, they were in a coma, waiting for someone to decide to pull the plug.   
The yellow paladin's gaze was fixed on her, but she chose to ignore Hunk. Hunk did not approve of her decision. It was almost lucky that Lance was on the other side of the ship, along with Lotor.   
Otherwise, he too would have opposed the death of the clones, and she would have had to waste time arguing with her friends.  
Pidge would have won the discussion because she was right, and Lance and Hunk would have to admit it. Those clones were a threat. They were not people, but weapons. Hunk was too soft to understand.   
Coran and Krolia had lived years in the war, and they did not allow feelings to intrude. Romelle was happy to mess up the plans of the woman who killed her brother.  
She was smart. The altean had an admirable determination, and although hesitation, due to the memories of the laboratory on her planet, she had managed to follow Pidge's orders without fail. After all, there wasn't much to do. They had to stop feeding the tubes, causing the clones to die from lack of power.   
The clones would die in a few minutes in their sleep. Simple and without bloodshed. 

_Allura seemed not to understand, "Why do you hate magic?"  
_ _“Magic has no logic - she replied - Why only my lion has suffered damage, and that of Lance is fine? We were hit at the same time!"  
_ _"The Blue Lion is more sensible to magic."  
_ _"This doesn't make the Lion immune to quintessence - Pidge pointed out - Blue should be in the same conditions as Green, but look at her! Nothing wrong! I don't understand."  
_ _The princess bit her lip. Pidge knew that expression. It was the same that her brother did when faced with a problem he didn't understand.  
_ _Not even Allura knew the answer, and it irritated the paladin more. "It seems I'm right!"  
_ _"Pidge, just because you don't understand something, doesn't mean it's wrong."  
_ _"So, explain to me what happened."_

"Damn! It's not possible!"  
Pidge was furious. She had cut off feeding to the tubes, but the clones were still alive!   
Coran approached, "Oh..."  
"Do you know what happened?" Romelle asked him.  
The old altean shook his head, "My guess is that Haggar used magic to protect them. Haggar must have thought that someone might try to destroy them, and she preferred not to risk it."  
 _Magic._

Obviously, when there was something impossible, magic was involved.   
Pidge wanted to split everything. She didn’t want the witch to win. That woman tortured Matt, had turned Shiro into her champion, had tried to kill them countless times.  
 _Haggar didn't have to win.  
_ "Can any of you use magic?" Krolia asked, looking at Coran and Romelle.  
Romelle told no, while Coran admitted, "I have limited knowledge of magic, and I certainly could not cancel the spell that Haggar placed on them."  
“Allura or Lotor could do it - reflects Pidge - But they aren't here, and certainly bringing them here would be risky. I don't even know how Allura would react to seeing her clones. "  
"So, we don't kill them anymore?" Hunk asked hopefully.  
He was the only one who was happy with the situation.  
The green paladin snorted, "Of course we kill them! We just have to be more violent. "  
"What?"  
"We'll burn everything." 

  
  


_Allura looked at her as if she wanted to incinerate Pidge on the spot. She was not used to people who disrespected her.  
_ _She said coldly, "Magic is a more advanced form of science. Not everyone can understand it. "  
_ _"You don't know what happened, don't you? It means you don't understand magic either."  
_ _"I have hypotheses: the Blue Lion may have absorbed the magic of the attack, or may have deflected it on the Green Lion. That's why your Lion is in these conditions. "  
_ _Pidge raised an eyebrow, "Can Blue do it?"  
_ _Allura hesitated. She looked at the Blue Lion, and said, "I'm not sure. Blue never did anything like this with the previous paladin. "_

Hunk looked at her shocked.   
"You can't be serious!" said the paladin.   
"They will burn alive!"  
"That's the idea."   
The yellow paladin let out, "I won't let you do it. This... this is crazy! Not even you are so... so... "   
Hunk shrugged and murmured something. Pidge said, "Repeat, I haven't heard you."   
“You can't be so cruel! Dying burnt...it takes time, and they are also stuck in the tubes... "   
"The clones won't feel anything, they're sleeping."   
"The fire could wake them up - said the yellow paladin - They could wake up while their legs are burning, and they could scream in pain!"   
"It will not last long."  
"You can't know!"   
Pidge shrugged, "It doesn't matter. It's not my fault that Haggar created them to be weapons."  
“We are better than she is. We could save them instead of setting them on fire as if they were garbage. "   
Pidge said, "Still with this idea of taking them with us? It's not possible, Hunk. "  
"Why? The castle is big. "   
“They are weapons - she repeated - And they could betray us. I mean, did you see what Zarkon was like? Even though he believed he was Shiro, Zarkon continued to act like an idiot. He never missed a chance to shout at us. "   
“No, he shouted at Lance, not us. We didn't worry about his behavior and ... "   
Hunk interrupted, as if struck by a sudden thought.   
He murmured, "It wasn't just him who was terrible ..."   
Pidge didn't have time to ask him what he meant. He looked at Romelle and Coran, "You will have to help me trigger a short circuit. It should be big enough to destroy this whole room. "  
"You will not!"  
"I will, Hunk."   
"Stop being stubborn and ..."

_Biiiiipppp  
  
_

The noise came from the tubes. Coran came over and was amazed.  
"Coran, what happened?" Pidge asked.  
"The clones... the clones are dying."  
"What?"   
"I don't know - said Coran - It's like... it's as if the magic of Haggar had been undoing."   
"How is it possible?" Romelle asked.  
"Is the witch dead?"  
Coran reflected, "No, it wasn't a spell that disappears after the death. No, it seems more ... it seems absurd I know... it seems that someone else undo the magic."  
Krolia said, "Nobody here has the skills to do it."  
"This means... someone helped us..." 


	8. Lotor

_His ship was damaged, and Lotor had been forced into an_ _emergency landing_ . _He had barely escaped from Sendark's ships, and had managed to land on a planet on the edge of an insignificant galaxy._

_Via Lattea. Earth._

_He would be safe here. At least, the prince hoped so._

_It was dark when the prince landed. Lotor found himself in a field, far from the life forms of the planet._

_He did not know if the inhabitants of the planet had come into contact with the Galra or not, but he preferred not to take risks._

_He limped out of the pod, his shoulder was broken, and several open wounds. Walking was painful, as was breathing._

_The prince had sent a distress signal to his generals, hoping he would not be intercepted by his enemies._

_In those conditions, he would not have been able to fight. Lotor took a breath. Now came the hardest part: waiting for help to arrive._

_He had never been good at that. He had no patience. Unfortunately, necessity forced him to wait and do nothing. The prince couldn't risk getting noticed by the natives of the planet._

_"Oh, my God."_

_The alien turned around suddenly, to immediately regret it as soon as he felt a pang of pain in his ribs._

_Behind him, there was an Earth woman with some kind of weapon in her hand._

_Lotor pointed a weapon at her, "Don't try to get close, or you will regret it."_

_I would like to have my son and grandson next to me._

Son. Grandson. 

Son. Grandson. 

**Son.**

The prince felt his heart skip a beat as the alarm sounded for the ship. The paladin gripped his sword, and asked, What are you talking about?" 

Lotor said, “Don't listen to her. Haggar is a liar. "

The witch seemed saddened by that sentence. 

_Well,_ the prince thought. _You deserve much worse._

The woman sighed, “I only lie when necessary. I've never lied to you. " 

"I almost died listening to you - Lotor replied - I don't make the same mistake twice."

"I was used against my will." 

"You? The witch of Zarkon? The most feared woman in the Universe?"

She wrinkled her nose, “I know this sounds incredible, but there are many foolish people who think they can trick me. And someone did it, using my feelings for you. A mother is not always impartial when it comes to her child."

"My mother is dead," Lotor replied with hate.

Honerva was a wonderful woman, capable of appeasing the ugliest sides of Zarkon's character. He remembered the stories servants told in the palace, he had grown up thinking about how helpful it would be to have her in his life and not Zarkon. 

Haggar couldn't be his mother. She was a monster, like Zarkon, if not worse, and had used Lotor for her experiments many times, without remorse. For years Lotor had feared the witch, and now Haggar was telling him she was his mother, expecting to be believed. 

He was not naive, and that was a pathetic attempt at deception, even for the witch.

Haggar sighed, “It's not wrong. The Altean queen is dead. I am what remains of her. " 

"It makes no sense," the paladin said, and Lotor agreed with him.

"What are you? A zombie? A ghost?" 

“I have been corrupted by quintessence - Haggar said, agitated, as if she didn't want to admit that particular truth - I have sinned of presumption. I couldn't control all that power… Zarkon tried to save me, but he failed. He wanted his wife, but he settled for me. "

"It's a good story - Lotor said - Too bad it's a lie." 

"It is not." 

"Why should I believe you?"

“I gave you no reason to trust me - Haggar admitted - But my actions were necessary to make you the man you are now. You owe everything to your mother. " 

“Exactly, to my mother. Not to you. "

"I have proof that I'm telling the truth," she said, and pointed to the paladin. 

The boy gasped, "What do I have to do with it?" 

“You are my grandson, and you look like me, as I used to be." 

_Lotor expected many reactions: fear, anger, anguish. No one with a sword pointed at him would have laughed._

_But the Earth woman did. She mocked him and wasn't afraid._

_Lotor looked nervously at the object she was holding, and suspected it was a weapon powerful enough to compete with a sword. Damn. What a stupid error._

_“Dude, you can't even stand up. I don't deny that the whole lonely knight scene is beautiful, but come on, you wouldn't even scare a child. "_

_"Be careful how you talk, I'm ..." he broke off._

_How foolish, he was revealing his identity to an enemy. The injuries must have been more severe than expected._

_“You're a big dangerous alien, blah blah blah. E.T was much cuter than you. "_

_"Who is this E.T?"_

_“An alien who wanted to go back to home. And at least he said his name."_

_"He wasn't me."_

_“This is evident. E.T didn't try to cut people to pieces."_

_"Do you always talk so much?" Lotor asked._

_She shrugged, “Iverson will tell you that I_ _can't shut up even if my life depended on it, along with racist and sexist comments."_

_"Is Iverson your general?"_

_“Yeah, but he fired me a few days ago because, in his own words,_ **_you don't follow orders, McLain!_ ** _I gave him a piece of my mind, and Iverson didn't like it."_

_"You have to respect your generals."_

_"Not when they are assholes - she replied - Anyway, what happened to you?"_

_"Differences of opinion with my father."_

_"Sucks, huh?"_

_"You have no idea."_

_“If your father is like Iverson, I can understand you - she walked up to him, and Lotor took a few steps back, holding the sword in front of him - Hey, calm down. I want to take a look at your wounds. I don't want to kill you or do weird experiments. I don't work at Garrison anymore. "_

_"You could use your weapon to kill me."_

_"Weapon? Which weap… oh, are you referring to my telescope? Man, this is for stargazing. Not to kill grumpy aliens."_

_She came close to him, the sword inches from her stomach, “Well? Do you prefer to bleed to death, or do you want me to help you?"_

_"Who tells me you won't betray me?"_

_“Well, you're bleeding a lot, and my house is close by. I don't know if anyone will come for you, but I am your alternative to a slow and painful death. "_

_Lotor had to admit that the Earth woman was right. He didn't know when his generals would come, and he was sick._

_Lotor growled, "Try to betray me, and I'll kill you."_

_“As you say, dude. Ah, my name is Helena. Can I call you E.T? "_

_"No."_

_"How boring!"_

The paladin said in a trembling voice, “Do I look like you? I don't think I've ever had an emo phase. "

It was a silly joke, but it was evident that he was anxious. The arm holding the sword trembled slightly, and the smile on his face was forced.

He was afraid.

“Zarkon saw you, didn't he? - Haggar asked him - Tell me, what did Zarkon call you when he saw you? "

"What does it has to d…"

"What did he call you?"

The paladin answered, "He called me Honerva."

Lotor was surprised, "What?"

The boy told him, “I'm not lying. You were there too. Don't you remember?" 

“I had just been punched, and I wasn't quite into me. Are you sure Zarkon called you _Honerva?"_

The paladin nodded, and Lotor felt a lump in his throat.

"Why is it so important?" he asked, unaware of the prince's state of mind.

“Honerva was the name of Zarkon's wife. _My_ name, before quintessence corrupted me - the witch smiled - You look so much like me, boy. It's impressive. "

“This is absurd. Lotor has never even been on Ear... " 

"What's your mother's name?" interrupted the prince, squeezing the paladin's arm.

"My mother? Why do you want ... " 

"Was her name Helena?" 

The boy stiffened, "How do you know?"

_I know this because she was the first person I ever loved. I know because I owe my life to her. I know because ..._

"Logically, he knows her name, my son was her lover - Haggar revealed - Lotor has always loved the women of the planets he conquered a little too much."

"Shut up - Lotor growled - How did you know about Helena?"

“I didn't know about her. But if you want to know how I found out about your son... "

The witch opened her palm, where a hologram appeared. It was Prince Lotor's DNA and, next to it, Lance's. 50% compatibility. The one between parents and children.

The two remained silent as Haggar explained, “I started getting suspicious when we first met, red paladin. Looking at you was unpleasant, it reminded me of the past. I thought it was a punishment from the Universe for killing a part of me, but some of your attitudes... how you spoke, how you acted... it reminded me of my son. And your affinity for quintessence… too much for a human. 

I needed answers. So, I sent druids to attack Voltron, and on that occasion, I had a sample of your blood taken. The results confirmed what I suspected. I understood that you were not a punishment from the Universe. You were my second chance. You…"

The woman was hit in the chest by a blaster shot. Lotor and the paladin turned.

The ex red paladin held a still-smoking gun aimed at the witch. Allura and Acxa were behind him. 

"Do not use other people to solve the mess you made - the half Galra said - He isn't your second chance!"


	9. Lance

_ Lance liked it when Uncle Diego came to visit them.  _

_ He made him play soccer and carried the kid around on his shoulders. Uncle Diego was funny and always smiled, a smile brighter than the sun. Only mom had a better smile.  _

_ But there were times when his uncle was serious too, when he didn't smile, he sighed often, and his eyes turned off. Not even ice cream made uncle feel better. _

_ And that afternoon was one of those times. Uncle Diego had brought a new water pistol for Lance, and while Lance was playing outside, he had stayed in the kitchen talking to Lance's mom. _

_ When Lance returned because he needed more water for his gun, he heard the adults arguing. _

_ "Joshua is a good man, Ellie - his uncle said, his hands resting on the table- I've known him since college. If you gave him a chance..." _

_ "I already told you, Joshua is nice, but he's not my type." _

_ "How do you know? You went on a date with him just once!"  _

_ “Yeah, one of the worst dates of my life. We didn't have anything to talk about. Joshua has no idea what aerospace engineering is or how many light years it takes for a spacecraft to get to Jupiter.  _ "

_ Uncle ran a hand across his face, tired, "Ellie, normal people don't talk about these things on a date." _

_ "People talk about their interests when dating, don't they?" _

_ "Not everyone is as smart as you are." _

_ "Of course, I know." _

_ "So with Joshua ..." _

_ "Diego, I told you. I'm not interested. " _

_ A sigh, "You can't wait forever, Ellie ..." _

Lance thought the Universe had a sick sense of humor. It wasn't enough to discover that he was not entirely human, now he had to find out from one of the most dangerous women in the galaxy that his father was the same guy who until recently had tried to kill him and his friends. 

Lance wanted to say it was a mistake. They couldn't be father and son, quiznack! Lotor was a liar, a colonizer, and an asshole. 

Should Lance have believed that such a guy was his father? It had to be a Haggar trick. 

But then the witch had made that hologram appear, and there was no way to deny the truth. His father was Prince Lotor. The man her mother had been waiting for for years was a multi-murderous alien with narcissistic tendencies. The question came spontaneously: how the hell had this happened? Helena Mcclain had no luck with relationships, something Lance inherited, but from here to fall in love with a psychopathic alien ...

The witch kept talking, “I started getting suspicious when we first met, red paladin. Looking at you was unpleasant, it reminded me of the past. I thought it was a punishment from the Universe for killing a part of me, but some of your attitudes... how you spoke, how you acted... it reminded me of my son. And your affinity for quintessence… too much for a human. I needed answers. So, I sent druids to attack Voltron, and on that occasion, I had a sample of your blood taken. The results confirmed what I suspected…”

Lance remembered the attack Haggar was referring to when Pidge's Lion was damaged, and a druid had broken into the Blue Lion's cockpit. The boy had thought he would die there, a knife in the throat and light-years away from home. But the druid had hurt him lightly, and then he was gone. Lance thought he was lucky, but now he realized the goal was to get the druid a DNA sample for Haggar. Pidge almost died from that.

“I understood that you were not a punishment from the Universe. You were my second chance…” 

A blaster shot interrupted the witch. Lance turned and saw Keith with the blaster in his arms. It wasn't the right weapon for him, but he had taken my thing at his disposal to silence Haggar. Lance was grateful for that.

"Do not use other people to solve the mess you made. He isn't your second chance!"

"This does not concern you, half-blood - the witch hissed - This is a family matter."

“I would rather not be considered part of your family. I've never been a fan of crazy intergalactic tyrants, ” Lance commented.

Haggar thinned her lips, “Zarkon is not insane. What he did was necessary. Your father knows it. "

"Lotor is not my father."

_ Mom frowned, "This is none of your business, Diego." _

_ “I care about you, Ellie. You can't live like this. " _

_ "I don't know what you mean."  _

_ Uncle rolled his eyes in exasperation, “Don't pretend you don't know, little sister. You could work for NASA. Instead, you are a high school math teacher. "  _

_ "I don't see anything wrong with being a teacher," she replied.  _

_ "That's not what you wanted to do."  _

_ “It helps me pay my bills. " _

_ "You didn't want to stay in Cuba," the uncle continued. _

_ "I've always liked the sea." _

_ “You hate the sea, Ellie. If you stayed here, it's his fault. You may have better, instead you are forced to settle. He ruined your life and... " _

_ A whimper interrupted him. Lance stepped out into the open, his eyes bright with tears. He sniffed, “Mom… did I ruin your life? It's my fault?" _

Lotor's expression was indecipherable. Lance didn't care if he hurt his feelings. 

Haggar replied, "I gave you proof ..." 

“We share the same DNA, but that doesn't make him my father - Lance said, as Keith stood beside him - Diego Mcclain is my father. He welcomed me into his family and loved me as if I were his. "

“He's just a human. You are a prince. "

"I prefer to be just one of the best sharpshooters in the universe."

"Do you turn your back on your family?"

“You and Zarkon are not his family - Lotor interjected, surprising Lance - You heard him before. And you're not mine either. Zarkon made it clear when he exiled me. "

“That was a mistake. Please, my son... "

"Do not call me  _ son _ . You are  _ nothing  _ to me. I'd rather die than join you and Zarkon. "

Haggar’s expression hardened, "Oh, how I wish you hadn’t said that..."

Her hands lit up, “Now I'm going to have to resort to force. It's your fault, Lotor. You left me no other choice. "

_ His mom gave her brother a dirty look and immediately went to console Lance.  _

_ She wiped his tears away, "Honey, Uncle Diego wasn't talking about you." _

_ "And who was he talking about?" _

_ "He spoke of a person who is not here now." _

"Who?" Lance asked her again.

_ She hesitated. Behind her, uncle Diego said, “Come on, Ellie. Tell him. He must know. " _

_ "He's six years old, Diego." _

_ “He's your son, little sister. Lance can surely understand that his father is a spineless asshole who can't keep his promises. " _

_ "Language!" _

_ "It's not my fault if it's the truth!" _

_ Lance tilted his head, "What's my dad got into it?" _

_ "Oh, honey ... it's a complicated story ..." _

_ “It's not complicated - uncle Diego intervened - Your father promised her that he would come back, and he never showed up again. What kind of man would do that? "  _

_ "He has his reasons." _

_ "And what are his reasons?"  _

_ "I can't explain it." _

_ “There must be damn good reasons to force you to stay here. Ellie, no man is worth ... "  _

_ “You're wrong - she said firmly - He's worth it. You don't know him as I do, Diego. He is a man of his word and promised he would come back. I have to be here when it happens. " _

They were five to one, Lance and Keith were armed and Allura could use magic. Haggar was at a disadvantage. But Lance couldn't move, and neither could do the others.

The paladin felt like he was submerged with his head underwater, and his body was as rigid as a block of stone. The marks on Allura's face were lighting up, but even she wasn't able to break Haggar's spell.

Keith dropped the blaster while Lotor's eyes widened. 

"You .. witch ... damn monster..."

"It's not nice to call your mother that - Haggar said, approaching the prince - This is the only way I can get you to listen to me."

"Free us."

"Only if you and your son join Zarkon." 

"Zarkon will kill both of us." 

"He won't! Zarkon too wants his family united. "

"I don't know if you've noticed, but neither Lotor nor I are pureblood - Lance spat - I doubt Zarkon will like having us in his family."

"You are blood of his blood."

"This did not stop him from sending me into exile and ordering me to kill," Lotor replied, with all the resentment he had in him.

“Your father made a mistake. But we can fix it. Your alliance with the paladins is useless. Do you want the throne? You will have it! You will be his heir again, and ... "

The sentence remained in the middle: she was attacked from behind by someone who hit her in the back. Haggar fell unconscious to the ground, and Lance and the others were able to move again. 

Standing above the witch, Narti observed her work with satisfaction.

Narti said, “I arrived just in time. So ... what did I miss? "


	10. Haggar

_Alfor looked at her sadly._

_Haggar hated that expression. She didn't want to be looked as if she was pitiful and in need of help. She was the queen of the Galra and didn't want anyone's pity._

_"Oh, Honerva ..."_

_"Don't use that name anymore. Honerva is gone now. It's just me," she said, pretending not to feel something as she said it._

_No anger, no regrets._

_She had always been a good liar. Alfor looked at Zarkon, "Why didn't you say anything?"_

_"My wife wanted it that way. I respect her decision."_

_"Does Lotor know?"_

_"No."_

_"He must know. The child needs Hon ... Haggar - Alfror protested - Even if you are ... you have changed, you are still his mother."_

_"You're right, Lotor needs his mother. But look at me, Alfor. Would you allow a child to be near me?"_

_Alfor's silence was a sufficient response. At one point, the king of Altea said, "What are you going to do now?"_

_“Isn't it obvious, King of Altea? - her husband intervened gravely - I will find a cure. "_

_"There is no cure for quintessence corruption, Zarkon."_

_“You can't know. You are not a druid. If there is a cure, I will find it."_

_Alfor said, “ Such a thing has driven many people to madness. "_

_"I'm willing to take the risk."_

"My lady…" 

"Don't touch me." 

"But ... if you're hurt ..."

"I'm fine. I can get up on my own. "

Haggar felt humiliated. She had been caught from behind, like an ordinary fool. She hadn't felt the quintessence of another person here, but General Narti's race was famous for being able to conceal their energy. The right person at the wrong time.

Five minutes. 

It would help her to convince Lotor to return home to where he belonged. Five minutes to break him, to have his son back with him.

To have his nephew with her too.

The discovery of the Paladin's legacy had been a surprise, but not entirely unwelcome. The boy was an enemy, but under her influence, he could become an asset to the Empire.

He was a diamond in the rough: the paladin was apparently not worthy of attention, but he had hidden abilities waiting to be discovered. He needed someone to help him realize his talents. Who better than her to do it?

But the paladin refused his inheritance, he was more stubborn than his father.

If only Haggar could have made him understand that his place was not Voltron, but together with his grandfather ...

Five minutes, that's the time it would take for her to have a family again. But that possibility had been taken away from her.

And Haggar was furious.

"My lady…"

"What do you want?" Haggar growled at the soldier.

The boy shrugged, "I ... the Emperor ordered to take the fugitives ..."

“Why are you still here? You had only one thing to do... "

"I saw you here, and I thought ..." 

"Did you think the Emperor would be grateful to you for saving his wife? Poor fool. I don't need to be saved. "

The soldier seemed to want to say more, but she cut him off, “Save your breath. Take me to the hangar. Prince Lotor and his allies will not escape. They…" 

She stopped: her hands had turned black. 

"No, damn ..." 

Haggar had to go to the lab _right away_ . _She hoped it would take longer for that reaction._

_Lotor was growing well. The child had Zarkon's determination and her thirst for knowledge. He was eager to learn, to find out what surrounded him._

_He was a brilliant child and would become a great king one day._

_It broke what little of her heart was left to see that Zarkon couldn't love him._

_"There are rumors in the palace - the witch told him - Many think you hate our son."_

_"It's just rumors."_

_“People have eyes, Zarkon. They are noticing how you are avoiding Lotor."_

_“He is a prince Galra, and cannot be spoiled. "_

_"You should at least acknowledge his existence."_

_“When he shows himself worthy of my attention, he will get it. I can't waste time with a useless kid now. "_

**_But he's your son_ ** _, she should have told him._

 **_You've already lost me, don't lose him too_ ** _._

_Instead, she didn't say anything. Haggar regretted it for decades._

Haggar remained silent in front of the tubes. Dead. They were all dead. Her hands trembled. There were no more clones. She needed living bodies. The witch couldn't use a corpse, especially one already decaying.

It wasn't supposed to be possible, since she had protected the clones with her most potent spells. No druid could undo what she had done. 

Not even Princess Allura could be able to do that. But there was someone who could do it.

It was someone who had been dead for years, but who from the astral plane still ruined his life.

Haggar clenched her fists, and the floor began to move. 

“You have fun, don't you? - the woman yelled - Everything you did to me was not enough ... you continue to get in my way! This time I was so close, and you ruined everything." 

"Haggar!"

_"Why do you want to destroy Altea?"_

_To his generals, Zarkon had told it was time for their empire to expand. The Alteans were an obstacle to their plans, and as such had to be eliminated. No one was opposed, anxious as they were to start the war._

_They were youths who had never fought before, and they had no idea of the sacrifices of_ **_real_ ** _war. They had grown up believing that war was a song of heroic deeds, forgetting about pain and death. But they will grow. They will be forced to do it._

_"You already know it."_

_"I know the official version - Haggar corrected him - I want to know the truth."_

_Silence. Then, hesitantly Zarkon said, “I want to expand the Galra domain, but… I have discovered a source of quintessence located in Altea. If I destroy the planet, I will release that energy. There may be enough to cure you. "_

_"Or it could kill me."_

_“I will dilute the release of the quintessence. The druids will help me. "_

_"If you fail ..."_

_“I will not fail - Zarkon took her hands - You will be back as you were before. And together, we will become the masters of the Universe. "_

The woman turned, her eyes filled with tears of anger. Around her, various objects levitated across the room. Many monitors were torn to pieces, the metal plates of the walls crumbled.

Zarkon approached her cautiously, as if _she_ was a ferocious animal. 

He took her hand, “You need to calm down. At this rate, you will destroy everything. "

“We have lost the clones, Zarkon. Someone helped the paladins… and now we don't have anything left. If something happens to you ... " 

_If anything happens to you, you will never be able to return_.

She had neither resources nor time to create more clones. There were too many things to do, too many riots to quell in conquered planets, few sources of quintessence... 

Haggar's most exceptional success had become her greatest failure. 

"Nothing's going to happen to me." 

“You can't know - she said - You've already died once because you didn't foresee that half-blood. Now the paladins also have our son ... "

Zarkon thinned his lips, “I have already shown Lotor that he will never be my equal. It is weak."

"He has potential." 

“It's been ten thousand years. When will Lotor stop being only _potentially_ strong? I need an heir who can lead the empire, and both Lotor and his bastard are a disappointment. "

"The red paladin has a lot of quintessence - Haggar revealed - You felt it as you pretended to be the Champion. He could be a precious resource. "

“At the moment, he is our enemy. If he realizes his powers, he will use them against us. "

"He's wasted on Voltron. But with us...taking the paladin to our side could turn the tide. How many things I could teach him! And the experiments ... I also want to understand how he may have so much quintessence... "

Zarkon did not share Haggar's opinion, "The chances of Lotor and the red paladin becoming our allies soon are nil. We should focus on other things. For example, how to prevent your new body from deteriorating." 

Zarkon looked at his wife's hands, now completely black, "What's causing him?" 

"Acute transplant rejection." 

"How is it possible?"

"There is no compatibility between my quintessence and this body. It rejects me, and every time I use magic ... these are the consequences. A body that rots."

"Will your hands return to normal?"

"Time will have to pass, and above all, I'll have to avoid using my powers - Haggar smiled wryly - Very useful, a druid unable to use quintessence. I won't be able to help you."

Zarkon looked at her with a frown, "You are not just your magic."

"Zarkon ..."

"Being a druid is part of you, it's true - he admitted - But you are much more. You have many other qualities, like your intellect, your stubbornness, your knowledge, your tenacity. This is you. You managed to get to where you are now because you had all of these things, not just because of your magic. I want you by my side, with or without magic. "

Haggar hadn't heard those words for centuries. She couldn’t remember the last time Zarkon spoke to her like that, heart in hand. They both forgot they still had a heart. 

Haggar exhaled, her anger momentarily put aside.

She tightened her grip on Zarkon's hand, “We need more quintessence. If we want to defeat Voltron and take back the Black Lion, we will need a lot of power. "

"Of course."

"And if you send someone against the paladins, I want them not to touch Lotor and his son."

"That boy is a waste of time. He isn't a good fighter like the others, or strong enough to aspire to be my heir."

It was sad that with that phrase Zarkon could refer to both Lotor and their grandson. Haggar continued, "The red paladin must have better training. And I will give it to him."

"Why?" 

"Don’t you get it? Our legacy lives in the red paladin. A part of _Honerva_ continues to survive in him! And if you think of all the quintessence in him ... all the power waiting to be awoken ... you will agree that to ours he could be as relevant as Lotor. " 

"Lotor..."

"Lotor is **our** son and showed remarkable skills. He's not like the other Galra, but he _might be better than them._ Let me try my experiments one last time..."

Zarkon sighed, "If you want to waste your energy, you can also try. But I don't want you to risk your life unnecessarily."

"This will not happen - Haggar promised - Let me do it."

Zarkon was silent. He had never denied her anything, and he wasn't going to start today.

She won't fail this time. 


	11. Keith

_ Telling the truth to his teammates terrified him. Keith didn't feel ready. _

_ It probably never will be. Keith had always known that there was something wrong with him, something that made him more aggressive than other people. _

_ He thought it was caused by his abandonment problems, but the explanation was that Keith was a monster. _

_ He had Galra's blood in his veins. It made sense that he would then behave a certain way and be unable to handle his most destructive impulses _ . 

_ The Galra were the scum of the Universe, and they didn't care about destroying or killing. They had injured Shiro, destroyed the planet of Allura and Coran, and enslaved half of the Galaxy. It was a cruel joke that Keith was one of them _ .

Thanks to Narti, they were able to reach the rest of the group. It was a frantic and chaotic escape, Keith nearly killed Allura with the blaster, and Lance was distracted. He could not do things as was his usual and was as if absent. It was his right to be distracted: Lance, in one day, had discovered that was not human, that his father was the damned prince of the Galra, and his grandparents were Zarkon and Haggar. Keith had had a hard time accepting his legacy because he believed all Galra were monsters. Of course, he had met Kolivan and the other members of the Blade of Marmora, he had known his mother, and he had understood that there was no shame in who he was. But Lance could not do that, at least not now. 

The alien part of his family was terrible! The Cuban had no reason to accept that part of him. Maybe he was even worried about becoming like Zarkon or Haggar, and that was absurd: Lance did not have a shred of evil in him, since the Cuban was the best person Keith knew. Lance did not have to doubt that. And if he did it, Keith would be happy to remind him by dint of hitting him on the head with the blaster. When they arrived at the bridge of command, they found Pidge and the others waiting for them, along with Ezor and Zerthid. 

"You are finally here, - the green paladin said, annoyed - We thought we had to come and look for you. Lance, have you and Lotor made a change of armor?"

"It's a long story - Lance replied, his brow slightly furrowed - How did you get here?"

"We helped them," Ezor said.

"If we hadn’t found them, the soldiers would have captured them again." 

Krolia snorted, "It wasn't going to happen. I knew where I was taking them."

"It didn't seem to me - Ezor continued -" You made a rookie mistake. You recovered your weapons, but you were falling into a trap." 

"The situation was under control, and ..." 

"Could we discuss this after we left? - Keith interrupted them -" More soldiers could come at any moment. " 

"I don't take orders from..."

"Ezor, listen to him - Lotor interrupted his general -" We don't have time. Have you found a way to reach the Castle of the Lions? "

Pidge interjected, "There are spaceships we can use."

"What about the tractor beam?"

"I've already taken care of it," Narti reassured him.

"The Emperor will not follow us."

"As soon as we are at the castle, I will create a wormhole - Allura said - The further we are from here, the better." 

"Where are the spaceships?" the prince asked. 

"This way - Pidge said - Follow me."

_ Allura's gaze was indecipherable. Keith clenched his fists. _

**_ Tell me something _ ** _ , he thought.  _

**_ Get angry, scream, tell me I'm scum. I expect it. But please tell me something _ ** _. _

_ Instead, there was only deafening silence. To Keith, it was even worse than any insult. Amazingly, it was Lance who spoke, "Well ... that explains a lot about you, you crazy ninja." _

_ "What are you talking about?" he growled, ready to fight, to do something not to think about the monster he was. Lance shrugged carelessly, "You're strong, wild, doing crazy flight maneuvers ... the list is long. I had to imagine you had some alien blood. You're like a superhero, dude." _

_ Keith snorted. Only Lance could have made such a stupid comparison.  _

_ But there was no envy in his words, or resentment. Lance was talking to him as usual. And that confused Keith the most _ .

There were only five spacecraft. Pidge made a disgruntled sound as Coran said, "No problem, there is enough space to hold at least four people. We just have to split up. I will be with the princess and Romelle. "

"I'll go with Hunk and Krolia then," Pidge said, though Hunk didn't seem too happy with that solution.

"Me, Narti and Zerthid will use the same ship," was Ezor's proposal.

There remained Lotor, Acxa, him and Lance. Lotor was looking at Lance with a strange look, halfway between indecisive and sad. He wasn't indifferent to Haggar's revelation either, but unlike Lance, he seemed to have decided he wanted to tackle the matter already.

The hell Keith would have let him screw up Lance more than he already was! 

Before the prince could propose an uncomfortable father-son reunion, Keith interjected, “Lance and I are going to take this. "

And without waiting to hear the opinion of the others, Keith took Lance by the arm and slipped him into the ship. He got into the driver's seat and started the engines. Lance sat down beside him but remained silent. Keith hated silence, and most of all he hated a silent Lance.

"Thank you - Lance finally managed to say - "I don't think I could have endured having to be with Lotor right now." 

"I imagined. He seemed anxious to talk to you. "

Lance said, "I am sorry for him, but Lotor is 17 years late. And you know the funny thing? Mom told me Dad had important things to do. She forgot to add that he was a bloody alien! "

“If you want to talk…” Keith started awkwardly. He knew he was not good at comforting, but he wanted to help. Lance needed someone right now. And since Hunk was not there, Keith was the better alternative. 

"I don't even know where to start," the paladin admitted, scratching his cheek, hoping, perhaps, to be able to peel off the mark. 

“I mean… it's all crazy, dude. How should I deal with _ this _ ? "

“I don't know - Keith said, tightening his grip on the spacecraft controls - I was angry when I found out I was half Galra. I thought it was yet another way for the Universe to make fun of me. "

  
"If anything, it was a way of the Universe to make you understand that you were the Chosen One."

A snort, “Lance, we are not in a Star Wars movie. In war, there are no people more important than others. We all fight together, and we lose or win together. You can't expect someone to come and magically save everyone. Real-life doesn't work like that. "

"Well, look at it this way: you are the best pilot of our generation, you have been chosen by both Red and Black, and you are partly Galra. You are proof that the various races can coexist and that there can be peace in the galaxy. You are the future, Keith. "  
  
Keith blushed, not expecting praise from Lance, especially said with such sincerity.  
He coughed, "This could also apply to you."  
  
“No, Keith. I am a simple boy from Cuba. There is nothing special about me. "

_ Later, when Allura sent them all away because she needed to think, Keith walked over to Lance. He was nervous, his mind in turmoil. He said, "Thanks for what you said earlier." _

_ “I've said a lot of things before. Be more specific. "  _

_ "For starters, you didn't make any stupid jokes - Keith began - If I hear more comments from Hunk about how much more fun Galra Keith is than usual me, I swear I could choke him." _

_ “Hey, Hunk is trying. The news was a surprise for everyone. "  _

_ "You and Shiro treat me as always. Pidge and Allura avoid me, Coran doesn't know what to do with me, and Hunk tries not to be afraid but is failing. " _

_ “Why shouldn't I trust you? "Lance asked. _

_ “Well, Shiro practically adopted me. You do not know me." _

_ “Mullet, we are teammates. If you had been an evil Galra in disguise, you would have killed me countless times already. Our rooms are close. Do you know how many times you could have entered without me noticing? " "Who tells you I didn't?" the red paladin challenged him. _

_ “Hey, I'm still alive. So, unless you have a voyeuristic kink ... "  _

_ "No!" Lance smiled, _

_ "See? You're a socially inept and misfit emo, but you're not my enemy. Why should I be afraid of you? " _

Did Lance consider himself a simple boy? Since when? He bragged about everything. Where did that sudden insecurity come from?

_ You know, it may have always been there _ , a little voice told him.

_ You were just too busy to notice. Who cares about Lance's self-esteem issues when you have to find out who your mother is _ ?

Keith shook his head, as if to dismiss that thought, and with conviction said, “Anything you said about me may apply to you. You too have been chosen by two lions. "

"Only because there wasn't someone better."

"You think Red would settle for that?" he asked irritably.

"No, but…"

"Then don't offend him or Blue by saying that he chose you because there was no better one. Red waited for me to die before he accepted me as a pilot. He didn't do it with you."

"I'm not a good pilot like you."

"So? You are improving. You may not have an innate talent, but man, you work like crazy. Besides, you're a damn good marksman. I nearly killed Allura with that blaster because I didn't know where to aim. Also, you know how to use the sword. Where did you learn it? "

Lance looked embarrassed, "Um ... I've unlocked another version of my bayard."

"What?"

"A lot of things happened while you were away, Keith."

“ Yeah, I'm finally starting to see that.- the half-blood grumbled - Going back to the earlier speech ... you are human, Altean AND Galra. You can demonstrate that coexistence between the various alien races is possible. "

"Too bad for one thing: my grandfather is Zarkon. You know, the one who exterminated the people of Allura and is practically the alien version of Hitler."

"You are better than him."

  
Lance laughed cheerfully, “How can you know? Zarkon was also a decent person at first. Otherwise, Black wouldn't have chosen him. Who tells you it's not a family thing to become power-hungry paranoid insane? "

  
“You didn't try to kill me to get Black. This is already a proof. " 

  
"Maybe I could do it in the future."

  
“Or maybe you won't - Keith insisted - Lance, you're a kind person. It doesn't matter if your grandfather is Zarkon and your father is Lotor. It doesn't change that you are you. You are a paladin of Voltron, a hero. And if you even try to doubt it, I swear to God I'll give you lots of slaps until it gets in your head. "

  
"Do you really trust me that much?"

  
"Why shouldn't I trust you?"

  
Lance’s lips shrunk, as if to give him a detailed list of all the reasons why he should not be trusted. Keith was ready to fight back.   
  
Instead, the other just said, "Thank you for your trust."  
  
"There is no one else I trust more than you." 


	12. Lotor

_Lotor growled in whipping. He couldn't repair the damage. He had spent hours trying to fix the engine, but all he could do was make it worse._

_If Ezor were there, she would immediately understand where the problem was. But his general was not there, Lotor had no way of contacting her, and he was stranded on a planet in the extreme periphery of the Universe._

_His father would be happy with that. Zarkon hadn't been able to get him killed, but Lotor was harmless, practically exiled. Lotor will not be able to go back to reclaiming what rightfully awaited him, and he will not be a threat to Sendak or other generals._

_The thought irritated him enough to punch the dashboard of the ship._

_"Hey, if you keep it up, you'll break your hand," said a voice behind him._

_Helena walked into the garage, her hair tied in a messy horse rope, and dressed in a strange blue jumpsuit._

_She had a stain on his cheek, and Lotor fought with the urge to remove it. It wouldn't have been respectful._

_"What did this little beauty do to you to deserve your anger?" the woman asked, taking a quick look at the spaceship._

_"It's just a wreck - the prince said, angrily - It is now irreparably damaged."_

_"Mhm ... nothing is irreparable."_

_"Well, this is it."_

_"Let me take a look, and I'll tell you if it's really impossible to repair."_

_"Go ahead, but don't complain when you fail."_

After the princess created a wormhole and transported them to safety, away from Zarkon, Lotor realized one thing: the red paladin was not in the hangar. The prince stifled a whipped sigh. Lotor thought he could talk to the boy before, but the former red paladin must have understood his intentions and had preceded him.

"Did Lance find out?" asked the green paladin seeing him upset.

Lotor blinked in confusion, "What?" 

The girl wrinkled her nose, as if considering it a stupid question, “Well, Lance isn't here. He's clearly avoiding you. How did he find out that you are his father? "

The heart of the prince skipped a beat, while the others, except for the princess and Acxa, exploded in various _what the hell, Pidge_ , _the prince has a son? What did the green paladin say?_

"What makes you think so?" Lotor asked her.

  
She shrugged, “It wasn't hard to understand. There were few plausible candidates to be Lance's father, and apart from Coran, it was you. " 

  
The yellow paladin replied nervously, "Pidge, this is the most absurd thing ..." 

  
“No, yellow paladin. Your teammate is telling the truth. " 

  
The yellow paladin's face suddenly turned white, "Oh, quiznack ..."

_The motor had started again. Lotor's eyes widened in surprise as Helena chuckled, “Well, that was easy. I was expecting something more complicated, considering that it is alien technology. "_

_"Did you expect something more complicated?" he repeated, disconcerted._

_"I've been trying to fix it for hours!"_

_Helena shrugged, "What shall I tell you, I'm a magician with technology." "Are you a druid?"_

_"A druid? I think you have the wrong historical period, E.T. "_

_"My name is Lotor."_

_“Learn to relax, pretty face - she entered the ship - What do you say, let's give her a test drive? I've always wanted to learn to pilot! "_

_“Get off there. You could get hurt! "_

_“Hey, if you drive, I don't risk anything. You're an experienced pilot, aren't you? Although you should improve with the landing. "_

_“Mine was a crash landing! Others would have died! "_

_"Perfect. This shows that I don't risk dying. So, do you want to get on board? "_

_That woman was insane. Lotor raised an eyebrow, "Are all Earthlings as strange as you?"_

_"Fortunately for Iverson, no."_

Everyone looked shocked. It was a normal reaction. Lotor himself still couldn't believe it: he was a father. 

_Helena was pregnant when I left._

The prince did not know. She hadn't told him, not wanting to keep him on Earth. But if she told him, he would take her and the baby with him. He would not abandon them, as his father had done with him.

A cruel little voice reminded him, _You would put them in danger. They would have been threatened by Sendak, your father, or Haggar. Damn, a good part of the Empire would have tried to hurt him to hit you._

But Lotor would not allow anything to happen to them. He would protect Helena, although she would probably make fun of him for considering her a _beautiful, fragile thing_ , and teach their son to defend himself like a Galra. 

But the boy was not Galra, just as Lotor was not. He was not well suited for combat: Lotor had seen this in his time with the paladins. At first, he wasn't worried about it, having something else to think about. But now Lotor realized that he had seen his son almost risk dying countless times for lack of training. The fact that the paladin had survived until then was a miracle.

Ezor was the first to ask him, "Your Highness, why didn't you tell us?" 

"I did not know. Helena and I… we… it only happened once… I didn't expect… ”he blushed embarrassed, unable to continue with a sentence that made more sense.

The green paladin seemed to understand, “So it was a one night stand? I didn't expect that from a prince. "

"Pidge!"

“It wasn't like you said - his blush increased if possible - Our relationship was based on mutual trust and respect. It's just that we got more physical just before I left. " 

The yellow paladin groaned, “I don't want to know how Lance was conceived, thank you very much! It's embarrassing. "

The green paladin ignored his teammate and asked Lotor, “So how did you end up on Earth? You're the second Galra who ends up there by chance. It almost seems that our planet is the galaxy's pit stop. "

“I was forced into an emergency landing after experiencing engine problems following an attack. I was lucky to survive. I was alone, wounded, and unable to contact my generals. And Helena found me. I could have killed her. Instead, she laughed and said _Dude, you can't even stand up. I don't deny that the whole lonely knight scene is beautiful, but come on, you wouldn't even scare a child._ No one had ever disrespected me like that _. "_

The green paladin rolled her eyes, "Now we know who Lance inherited his sense of humor from."

"Lance's mom was crazy. She was a genius but also absolutely insane. "

Lotor raised an eyebrow, "Why did you say _she was_?"

The yellow paladin waved, “You don't know? Of course, you don't know, you didn't even know Lance was your son. A stupid question I know ... Uhm ... "

“Paladin, speak clearly. I don't understand if you stammer. "

"Helena is dead, Prince Lotor."

_Helena's eyes sparkled. Lotor did not understand her reaction, but he had been piloting a spaceship for decades, and over time he had lost the thrill it felt to fly. It was as normal as breathing. But for the woman, it was not a common thing, perhaps due to the limited technology of the planet._

_She looked out the window as if seeing everything for the first time, and giggled happily like a child._

_"Does this little gem have a concealment device?" the woman asked him._

_"Yes, it has it. Why do you ask?"_

_“Well, to use it, of course. Someone might notice us. "_

_"We are in the middle of nowhere."_

_"Then my brother could see us - Helena corrected herself - And if he saw a UFO he would run to call the government or, worse, the Garrison."_

_"Your brother doesn't live here." “No, but he's suspicious. Besides, he doesn't like you. "_

_"Why?"_

_"He says you have too long hair, full of secrets."_

_"What's in my hair?" he asked defensively._

_Helena made a vague gesture with her hand, “Don't think about it, my brother has seen Mean Girls too many times. Since he believes you are a pathological liar, he will come and check that you are not trying to compromise my virtue or something. "_

_Lotor blushed, "I would never do such a thing."_

_"Obviously, I know it. In fact, I think Diego should worry about me keeping my hands in their place. "What?" She laughed, and Lotor didn't know if that was a joke or not._

_Helena is dead_.

Lotor felt those words in his mind hundreds of times, but he struggled to understand them. The only thing he was sure of was that that was a lie.

“You're lying,” Lotor said. Helena could not have died, not she who was so young, not she who would fight Zarkon himself to prove he was right. Such a woman couldn't just _die_.

"I'm sorry... but this is the truth." 

Lotor's ears whistled. It seemed to him that he was alone in the room. Did he hear someone ask _how this happened_ ? And word, _a car accident_. Nothing made sense. It was insane.

He put his head in his hands.

Helena was dead. _A lie_ , he repeated to himself.

But why would the paladin have to lie? He wouldn't have protected his teammate like that. And when they returned to Earth, Lotor himself would make sure of the truth. 

But if the yellow paladin was telling the truth, his son had lived without both parents, perhaps thinking he wasn't wanted.

How could Lotor have done this to his son? No child should have experienced what Lotor himself had experienced. 

His father had returned to live in the body of the former black paladin. The Altean colony had been discovered by the Galra, he was a father, and Helena was dead. He felt broken and wanted to scream that everything was unfair, but found himself unable to do so. Lotor was tired. It was too much to handle in a single day.

"Leave us alone," the princess ordered, noting his agitation. 

"But Allura ..." 

"Go away. Now." 

It was impossible to say _no_ to the Altean princess, and soon he and Allura were alone. The princess put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk?" asked the princess. Lotor held back a scorn. There was too much to talk about.

"I don't think I can do it, princess. I just found out I have a son, and he hates me. And he is right to do so! I abandoned him, and I tried to kill him. I'm just like Zarkon. As the earthlings would say, the apple does not fall far from the tree."

"You are not like Zarkon." 

"Are you sure? Sometimes I doubt it. I wouldn't blame you if you did too. " He was not a saint, and he was under no illusions that he was. In 10,000 years, he had done terrible things. And he had never regretted it. 

“I had my doubts about you - the princess admitted - But you proved to be different. You have become our ally. "

"I needed someone to help me take the throne."

 _I acted out of personal interest. Not to help Voltron's cause._

Allura raised an eyebrow, "If it was only for this, why did you save Keith's life?"

“It was a coincidence. "

"You could have pretended you were late." 

"I could have done it, you are right." 

"But you didn't."

"What are you trying to say, princess?" he asked, confused by that conversation. 

"You are not as evil as you think."

"You do not know."

"You told me to judge you based on your actions and not your race. I did. I saw a man who is trying to go a different path than Zarkon and wants to figure out how to do it. "

“I didn't tell you about the colony. How can you not hate me? "

“Believe me, I would be much angrier if you used my peoples like Haggar did. In that case, you wouldn't be alive. " 

Lotor believed her. Despite appearances, Allura was more ferocious than any Galra general. 

"I'm not the only one who thinks there is good in you - she continued - Lance's mother must have seen it too. She must have been an extraordinary person. Her son sure is. "

 _Our son,_ Lotor thought. But he didn't correct her. Helena had done all the work, Lotor was just the one who gave her genetic material.

"What should I do with him, Princess? We never talked. And if he's like his mother, I'm pretty sure he'll give me a hard time."

  
"Yeah, Lance will do it."

  
"Should I look for him?"

  
"Better not. Give Lance some time. It was hard for you and him today."

  
"But..."

  
"Lotor, listen to me. When he feels ready, Lance will speak to you. Until then, have patience."

  
Lotor had patience since he was a kid. It won't be difficult for him to wait Helena's son.


	13. Shiro

_In the astral plane, time had no meaning. Shiro didn't know how long he had been there. It seemed to him that he was sleeping._

_He kept his eyes open, but he saw nothing._

_His own body was unknown to him. He hated that sensation: it reminded him of the many analysis he had undergone before leaving for the Kerberos mission._

_Why am I here?_

_Shiro remembered his last mission with Voltron, when they faced Zarkon. He had been afraid. There was no shame to admit that. The worst part was that Shiro didn't remember what happened that day._

_Am I dead? Is that the reason why I'm on the astral plane?_

_It would have explained many things._

_Shiro didn't imagine that death could be so peaceful. For the first time, he wasn't worried or stressed. He didn't have to fear the Galra. He was calm._

_How long had it been since he last felt this way? It was depressing not to remember it._

_I guess it's over. I won't have to fight anymore._

_Shiro had regrets. He would have liked to come back to Earth. He wanted to meet Adam and say sorry to him._

_He hoped Keith could do it for him._

_"Do you give up like that? A little disappointing_."

Waking up surrounded by the corpses of his clones was one of the most traumatic experiences of his short life, and this also included his time as a prisoner of the Galra.  
Shiro took a deep breath, his lungs aching. He came out of the tubes, feeling his limbs heavy. How long had Shiro not had a physical body? He had forgotten the heaviness, the exhaustion, and the pain.

  
Shiro almost would have preferred to stay on the astral plane, but White Lion had been clear. There was a mission for him. He took tentative steps towards the exit, but stopped.

  
In a moment of clarity, Shiro realized that, leaving that laboratory, he risked falling into the hands of Haggar and Zarkon.  
He hadn't thought about it, but it was understandable: one could not expect much clarity from him at that moment, since he had just risen from the dead. 

He muttered, “Let's recap… I'm on an enemy ship. I'm weak and unable to face a confrontation against more than one opponent. If I get caught, Haggar will hold me captive until Zarkon needs a new body. I don't know if there are any soldiers out there, I have no weapons and no idea how to get out of here. And I have no way of contacting Matt. "   
Shiro rubbed his eyes. He expected there would be problems, but he didn't know so soon.

  
“Hey, White Lion… could you give me a hand? I don't want to die again. " 

  
There was no otherworldly voice giving him suggestions, nor did a bayard for him appear out of nowhere. _Perfect...just perfect..._

  
"Woof."

He jumped in surprise, but it was only a wolf. A wolf with a black and blue coat, and popped out of nothing.

  
Shiro raised an eyebrow, "And where are you from?"

Was it a bad sign to start talking to animals and expect a response? Probably yes, but he no longer had the energy to care.  
The wolf approached him and seemed to invite him to stroke him. Reluctant, Shiro put a hand on his mantle, and in an instant, the two disappeared.

  
_A woman appeared in front of him, surrounded by white light. It hurt his eyes to look at her, now accustomed to the darkness in the astral plane. The woman raised an eyebrow, looking displeased._  
_She crossed her arms across her chest, "I expected better from you, black paladin."_

  
_"I'm no longer the black paladin," Shiro retorted to the stranger. It was true. Keith had probably become the pilot of the Black Lion as he asked. He was nothing now._

  
_“The Black Lion has chosen you as his paladin. And even if another is leading him, you are still tied to the Lion. "_

  
_"It does not matter. Is Keith the leader now? "_

  
_"He will be the leader again shortly."_

  
_"So, I can also stay here."_

  
_“Heck, no! The Universe still needs you! "_

  
_"Tell the Universe I'm retired."_

  
_“It's not your time yet, boy - she told him, approaching him and putting her hands on his shoulders. Her eyes sparkled with pure energy - Don't get overwhelmed. The astral plane is trying to absorb you. "_

  
_"Why?"_

  
_“Because you are a foreign entity. You are alive but at the same time, you are not. You are an oddity to be corrected. The only way to do so is to get lost in the vastness of the astral plane. "_

  
_"It doesn't look bad."_

  
_“You are not lucid, paladin. You still have a lot to do. "_

  
_“No, it's over. I'm dead. Now I want to rest. "_

  
_“You're not dead - the woman repeated - Well, not quite. By relegating you here, Haggar destroyed your physical body, but the Black Lion preserved your spirit. However, the bond between you and the Lion has weakened, and now you risk being overwhelmed and disappear forever. "_

  
_“If the bond has weakened, it means the Black Lion has accepted Keith as his new paladin. Why should I go back? "_

  
_"You must return to stop the destruction of the Universe._ "

Shiro found himself on the deck of an unknown spaceship, stomach upside down, and no idea how he got there. He looked at the wolf, "Was it you ?!"

The animal just wagged its tail, as if it hadn't done much. 

Shiro sighed, "Ok, so you have teleportation powers ... I can deal with it." 

A voice rang in his mind, " _Are you satisfied, black paladin_?"

"White Lion?" 

“ _Hi, paladin. How do you feel?_ "

"I'm confused - he admitted, ignoring the fact that he was speaking to himself in a disembodied voice - Where did this wolf come from?"

“ _Oh, he's Keith's wolf. I borrowed him for a while. He is a smart and useful animal._ "

"Since when does Keith have a wolf?"

" _Since he met his mother_."

"What?"

“ _A lot of things happened while you were away, black paladin. But the most important is that the Universe is in danger of collapsing. Remember your mission_. " 

"I will not fail."

" _I know. Oh, and I advise you to turn around. You have company. You have a lot to explain, my dear._ "

"Eh?" 

Shiro turned and found himself faced with a dozen aliens pointing guns at him, circling him. The wolf disappeared, leaving him alone. 

"Well, you could have started me earlier..."

"Who are you? - one of the aliens said - How did you get here? " 

"It's a long story. I am…" 

"Shiro!" 

Matt stepped forward, smiling like Shiro hadn't seen him in years. 

He ran to hug him, “It's you! What are you doing here?"

"Captain, do you know him?" an alien asked.

“Of course, I know him! He is my best friend! And he is the pilot of the Black Lion of Voltron! " 

At the mention of Voltron, everyone dropped their weapons.

Shiro swallowed uncomfortably, "Um ... Matt ... there's something I should tell you about."

“It must be the reason you're here. But how did you get there? The Black Lion did not appear on our radars. " 

“Well… it's a long story. Could we go somewhere else to talk about it? " 

"Sure. You look bad, man. And the hair too ... "

"What about my hair?" 

"Your hair has turned white." 

"What the hell…"

_Shiro did not react. He said, "It is the other paladins' mission to stop Zarkon, not mine."_

_"I told you that you must stop the destruction of the Universe. The others will take care of Zarkon. You must undo the damage caused by Haggar. "_

_"Damage?" he repeated, confused._

_“She has caused breaks between dimensions. If you don't fix them, the different universes will risk collapsing together, destroying each other. "_

_“And how could I do such a thing? I'm just a human being. "_

_“A human being who survived the astral plane and chosen by me for a mission. You will be the one to find the dimensional cracks and close them. "_

_"But how? I have no power! And then, who are you? "_

_“Once, my name was Helena. But now I am known by the name of the White Lion. And I will give you the knowledge to close the dimensional rifts_."

After Matt gave him some clean clothes and something to eat, Shiro told him everything. By the end of the story, Matt seemed focused. Shiro knew it was a lot to process, and that all that information was hard to process.

  
After a while, however, Matt said, "There is one thing I don't understand. If White Lion is so powerful, why doesn't she close the dimensional cracks? "

  
"The dimensional cracks feed on quintessence, and her intervention would risk worsening the situation. White Lion is made entirely of quintessence." 

  
"If she went, the dimensional cracks would get bigger," Matt reasoned. 

  
"I guess that's it."

  
“This should also apply to the other Lions. That's why she asked you to do it, you... "

  
Matt hesitated, and Shiro continued, "I'm no longer the pilot of the Black Lion. I have no quintessence to steal, and I can get close to the dimensional cracks with little risk."

  
"How many-dimensional cracks are there?"

  
“At the moment, there are twenty-five. White Lione does not rule out the possibility of opening others. "

  
Matt whistled in shock, "Wow, bad story."

  
"Yeah."

  
“We should warn Katie and the others. They will be happy to know that you are alive. "

  
"Not yet."

"But…" 

  
“They don't have to know now - Shiro insisted - Knowing them, they would try to help close the rifts, risking their lives. White Lion was clear: this is my mission, and I have to carry it out myself. "

  
"But it seems like you need my help. Otherwise, she wouldn't have brought you here."

  
"Yeah…" 

  
"And she gave you instructions to build anti-matter bombs that should close the dimensional cracks." 

  
"Yeah."

  
"Bombs that I should build in ... how long do I have?" 

  
"I have no idea." 

  
"Ah, this is very useful."

  
Shiro shrugged, “I admit I wasn't in the best of psychological condition as she explained this to me. I was on the verge of disappearing forever. " 

  
"Dude, it looks scary."

  
“At the time, it wasn't. I was happy. I no longer had to fight or deal with war. Am I selfish? "

  
Matt looked at him sadly, “No, Shiro. You are not selfish. You are a person who went through Hell and who wanted a damn break. And now…"

  
"Now, you must place bombs to save reality as we know it, preferably by avoiding dying again." 

  
They both remained silent for a while, lost in their thoughts.   
Finally, Matt smiled, “Well, what are we waiting for? We have bombs to build. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- End of this first story in the Bloodlines series. I thank those who have followed so far. The next story will be published in a few days. 
> 
> COMING SOON: Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> \- Set during Season 6\ Season 7. Lance don't die.  
> -Lotor's redemption arc during the series .  
> \- Zarkon is still alive. How? It's a surprise.  
> \- English isn't my first language. So, I'm sorry for any errors.


End file.
